Untouched Red's Geisha, SERI 2 (Under cherry blossoms)
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kumpulan ff YunJae berbentuk oneshoots, twoshoot dengan mengusung tema yang sama Geisha/Gisaeng. Boys Love/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Untouched Red's Geisha**

.

.

Anna Kim

YunJae and Other

.

.

**Warning :**

Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Boys Love/Mature/Rape/menyajikan sedikit adegan kekerasan/Seting tempat dan latar cerita sesuai dengan imajinasi saya selaku penulis/Cerita fiksi jika terjadi dikehidupan nyata hanya kebetulan semata/DLDR!

.

.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik postru tubuh tegap itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas, menapaki jalan berkelok yang dipinggirnya berjajar rapi pohon _birch_ menjulang tinggi lengkap dengan daun rimbunnya, sinar matahari seakan tak terasa saat rimbun dedaun pohon menjulang itu menutupi awan. Menyamarkan silau mentari dibalik rimbun daun hijaunya. Mata kecil namun terlihat tajam mungkin lebih terlihat seperti mata musang meneliti hamparan luas di depannya. Tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau terselip bunga liar dengan dominan warna kuning di antaranya dan puluhan pohon _birch_ yan sebagian sudah berusia tua, hal itu terlihat dari kulit batangnya yang sudah mulai memutih. Pemandangan alam yang mampu menyejukkan mata.

"Sayang jika tempat ini di ubah menjadi hotel." Yoochun, _namja _yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang mengikuti langkah _namja_ di depannya angkat bicara, meski tangannya masih sibuk mengutak-atik tablet _apple_ yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Jung Group hanya sedikit mengubahnya. Bukankah hotel yang akan ku dirikan tidak akan menghilangkan unsur alamnya." _Namja _tampan berjas mahal itu bermonolog dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa. Penjelasan yang cukup membuat Yoochun terdiam dan lagi-lagi harus mengakui kejeniusan Jung Yunho, _namja_ dewasa yang menjabat sebagai presdir Jung Group.

Satu jam yang lalu keduanya baru tiba di pulau Nami, pulau kecil yang menjadi tujuan wisata karena terkenal dengan keindahan panorama alamnya. Hal itu lah yang membuat Jung Yunho tertarik untuk membangun hotel yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat menginap rekan-rekan bisnisnya dari luar negeri saat berkunjung ke negaranya. Hitung- hitung sebagai daya tarik para _investor_ asing.

"Ck, kau selalu menang Jung." Yoochun tersenyum tipis, namun nada ucapannya menunjukkan kesan sedikit tidak suka.

"Kau tau itu Park Yuchun." Senyum sinis tersungging dibibir hati Yunho.

Untuk berapa saat keduanya saling terdiam menikmati hembusan angin sejuk, hal yang jarang didapat jika berada di tengah kepadatan kota Seoul. Hingga akhirnya tawa renyah yang membahana dari mulut kedua _namja_ dewasa itu, yang ternyata bersahabat baik.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, membiarkan sang surya kembali dalam peraduanya. Yunho masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, ruangan yang berdominan kayu yang menjadi kamarnya saat ini cukup membuatnya nyaman di tambah atap yang terbuat dari genteng dan disebagian di seling dengan sulur daun anyaman, seakan menambah rasa sejuk jika dibanding dengan atap yang terbuat dari beton. Tidak salah rekomendasi dari Changmin adik sepupunya jika berada di pulau Nami akan lebih baik menginap dipenginapan sederhana yang mengusung bangunan _Hanok_, selain lebih asri juga menghadirkan ketenangan tersendiri.

.

"Hey Jung. Pukul 22.00, saatnya bersenang-senang." Yoochun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Yunho menepuk bahu _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu lengkap dengan senyum tak biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mengalihkan fokusnya pada _laptop _yang masih menyala dimana terdapat _design _bangunan hotel yang akan dibangun, kemudian menatap tak mengerti pada sahabat yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekertarisnya itu.

"Ayolah! Apa kau kira semua ocehanku tentang penginapan kecil ini hanya bualan. _Come on_ Jung saatnya bersenang-senang." Yoochun menarik paksa lengan Yunho yang sepertinya sedang malas meladeni sahabatnya itu jadi Yunho lebih memilih untuk ikut.

Yunho masih tidak mempercayai alasan Yoochun mengajaknya menginap di penginapan yang terletak di ujung pulau yang terlihat sangat sederhana dari luar terkurung di dalam pagar berdinding batu bata dengan ukiran patung di setiap pucuknya bahkan sebagiannya sudah di tumbuhi lumut hijau. Meski terlihat sederhana tapi ternyata begitu banyak pengujung yang menginap, bahkan Yunho berapa kali berpapasan dengan pejabat daerah dan orang penting lainya, meski dirinya juga merupakan orang yang tak kalah pentingnya.

Alasan Yoochun yang terbilang terlalu berlebihan. Yuchun haya menjelaskan padanya jika penginapan ini memiliki tradisi nyaris mengadaptasi jaman dinasti Joseon. Oke, Yunho membenarkan itu karena dirinya yang sudah hampir satu hari berada di sana, semua tempat yang bercorak tradisional, jamuan makan, bahkan para pekerja penginapan ini semuanya masih memakai pakaian tradisional. Yunho bisa merasakan jika dirinya seolah terbawa di era Joseon.

Konsep yang menarik untuk menarik minat wisatawan begitulah yang dipikirkan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu jadi ingin bertemu langsung dengan pemilik penginapan yang tidak memiliki nama ini, yah satu keunikan lagi. Penginapan ini seakan begitu misterius hingga tidak ada papan nama yang menggantung di atas pintu gerbang utama hanya tertulis '_Red paradise'_ seakan begitu banyak makna misterius di balik namanya.

Namun bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ada hal yang tersembunyi di dalam penginapan ini, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dimana setelah pukul 22.00 malam akan ada pertunjukan dan jamuan para _gisaeng_ dan Yoochun bilang ada salah satu gisaeng tercantik yang belum tesentuh. Baiklah gisaeng. Bahkan untuk wanita penghiburpun istilah zaman Joseon yang di pakai. Sungguh trick pemasaran jitu. Begitulah pikiran Yunho kembali bermain.

Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit penasaran akan cerita Yoochun. Salah satu _gisaeng_ tercantik yang ternyata _namja_ dan anehnya sosok yang diterangkan Yoochun berbeda dengan _gisaeng_ lain. Lagi-lagi menurut Yuchun. Jika yang lain di sebut _gisaeng_ maka pengecualian untuknya orang-orang lebih makan menyebutnya _Red Geisha_. Dan alasan kenapa diberi nama seperti itu Yoochun tidak mau bercerita lebih mendetail, _namja_ bermarga Park itu hanya tersenyum sok misterius.

"_Nanti kau akan tau sendiri alasannya jika sudah meihat langsung."_

Hal yang membuat penasaran lainnya adalah pengunjung harus membayar mahal jika ingin melihat langsung wajah sang _red geisha_ yang sengaja mengenakan cadar, dan _red geisha_ baru akan membuka penutup wajahnya saat bersama seorang pembayar. Baiklah kata pembayar lebih mahal dalam arti seseorang yang akan membayarnya dalam bilik pribadi.

Meski Yoochun tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail namun Yunho cukup menyimak perbincangan para tamu penginapan yang seakan tak pernah bosan membahas sosok _Geisha_ misterius itu, meskii di luar terlihat tak perduli namun hati Yunho cukup tergelitik akan rasa penasaran.

_Geisha_ bukan _gisaeng_? Karena sosok itu memiliki darah Jepang.

_Namja_ yang lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ sekalipun.

Keindahan ragawi yang tak terbantahkan.

Reinkarnasi bidadari khayangan.

Ayolah Yunho mulai jengah dengan pujian-pujian _namja-namja_ mata keranjang yang rata-rata sudah berumur itu terhadap sosok yang bahkan belum mereka lihat. bagi Yunho mau seindah dan sesempurna apapun sosok itu dirinya tetap _Geisha_, sang penghibur yang menghasilkan uang lewat seni tradisional yang kebanyakkan disalah artikan. Bukankah ada banyak jenis Geisha?

Memory ingatan Yunho berputar kembali saat dirinya tadi siang sedang menikmati pemandangan kolam ikan di belakang penginapan. Gemericik air kolam yang diterjunkan dari bambu seakan memperkokoh unsur alam, begitu menyejukkan.

.

"_Seharusnya hari bergulir lebih cepat."_

"_Kenapa? Anda sudah tidak sabar menanti malam tuan Ming?"_

"_Haa.a... kau pandai menbak pengacara Lee. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok red Geisha. Kau tau aku sengaja menginap di sini hanya untuk melihatnya ditengah kunjunganku ke Seoul dan rasanya aku akan mati penasaran jika pulang ke China tanpa melihatnya kekekk..." pria China itu terkekeh geli, seakan yang mereka bahas adalah hal yang lulu._

"_Yah, kau harus menguras habis uangmu jika ingin menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya." Pengacara yang di panggil Lee menundukkan wajahnya lesu, mungkin dirinya sadar diri jika tidak akan mampu membayar._

"_Aku tidak setuju dengan kata menghabiskan satu malam. Bukankah sang pembayar hanya akan bebas berfantasi dengan melihat kemolekan tubunnya dari balik skat kaca hem?"_

"_Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada kami yang nanti hanya melihat permainan musiknya dengan wajah yang tertutup cadar."_

"_Haa.a... jangan lupa pengacara Lee, kita juga membayar mahal untuk itu."_

'_Haa.a..." kor tawa renyah membahana dari keduanya yang sedang duduk menikmati makan siang di tengah paviliun benuansa outdoor 'Red Paradise' tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi Yunho yang berdiri di pinggir kolam mendengarkan perbincangan keduanya._

'_Bodoh sekali mereka, apa isi otak kepala mereka hingga mau membayar mahal namun tanpa menyentuh. Apa sosok itu begitu istimewa. Katakan jika itu artinya dia belum tersentuh. Ck, mau untung banyak tapi tidak mau rugi. Dia lebih menjijikkan dari pelacur emperan sekalipun.' Yunho membatin geram, hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia pusingkannya._

.

.

.

Ruangan berukuran besar bernuasa tradisional, bahkan kursi dan meja pun terbuat dari kayu. Sepanjang mata melihat terpajang lukisan-lukisan mahal dengan gambar alam dan juga peradapan masyarakat korea pada era dinasti _Joseon_. Di sudut-sudut ruangan di percantik dengan rak dengan ukiran kuno yang di dalamnya berjajar apik guci-guci dengan berbagai ukuran yang juga terlihat kuno sekaligus antik, jangan lupakan lampion yang menggantung seakan menambah kesan malam temaram di era Joseon.

Yunho yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan satu meja dengan Yoochun. _Namja_ tampan pemilik kerjaan bisnis itu enggan bergabung meja dengan tamu lain, meskipun meja di ruangan itu tidak lebih dari empat yang masing –masing hanya di tempati tiga sampai empat orang. Dan tentunya tamu istimewa yang bisa berada di sini. Pengunjung penginapan yang membayar mahal untuk jamuan malam ini.

Yunho bisa melihat jika semua orang yang berada diruangan yang sama dengannya adalah pejabat pemerintah dan pengusaha dari luar negeri, bahkan semuanya bersimpati dan mengenal Yunho mengingat Yunho sebagai pembisnis yang diperhitungkan di negeri _gingseng_ ini.

Yoochun terlihat santai menyeruput arak dari cawan keramik dan memakan berbagai hidangan yang terasji apik di atas meja. Masakan kerjaan dengan berbagai menu, sementara Yunho hanya menatap datar sekelilingnya. Fokus mata musangnya menatap panngung yang masih tertutp tirai merah yang berjarak dua meter di depannya. Panggung yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi lututnya.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi para bidadari itu akan keluar." Yoochun bicara disela pengunyahan pangsitnya, Yoochun seakan bisa membaca mata Yunho.

"Ck, aku tidak sedang menunggu, mereka sampa saja dengan pelacur. Hanya sedikit berkedog keanggunan dengan mengusng tema tradisional." Yunho berucap sinis. "Tujuan mereka sama, menjajakan tubuhnya demi lembaran _won_" Yunho mengakhiri ucapan tajamnya dengan ikuti menyeruput secawan arak.

"Yah, apa katamu Jung. Jangan sampai nanti kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, jika sudah melihat sang _red geisha_." Yoocuhn bersungut-sungut di tengah pengunyahan kudapannya.

"_Never_!" bibir hati itu berucap tegas.

.

.

Para pasang mata di salah satu bilik penginapan itu tak pernah lepas dari para _gisaeng_ yang dengan gemulai melenggak lengggok di atas panggung, menari selaras dengan irama musik, seluruhnya memandang kagum kepada keenam _giaeng_ berhanbok warna terang yang sedang menari kecuali Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu justru merasa jijik melihat _gisaeng-gisaeng_ itu yang menurutnya berdandan terlalu berlebihan. Ck, seharusnya Yunho sadar jika memang seorang _gisaeng_ dituntut untuk berpenampilan mencolok terleih memakai _gincu_ merah menyala.

Yunho melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. baru satu setengah jam dirinya duduk namun Yunho sudah merasa bosan. Terlebih matanya jengah saat melihat para tamu yang sedang menyantap hidangan ditemani para _gisaeng_ tak terkecuali Yoochun. Yunho menatap iritasi pada sahabatnya itu yang dengan bebas mencium bibir berpoles liptik merah itu seakan mengabaikan keberadaanya.

"Ck, ayo kita kembali ke kamar, ini membosankan." Yunho beranjak namun dengan cepat tangannya di tahan oleh _gisaeng_ yang menemani Yoochun, tindakannya sontak membuat Yunho menatap tajam dengan isyarat mengatakan 'Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu'. Seakan mengerti _gisaeng_ berhanbok merah muda cerah itu melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Tuan belum melihat pertunjukkan utama, apa Tuan yakin mau meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum melihatnya."

Yunho mengerti apa yang di masksud dengan melihat-nya. Tentu saja Dia sang _red geisha_. 'Seberapa istimewanya pelacur itu'. Yunho kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku-..."

.

Treng... treng... treaaangg... traammm...

Trengg...nggmmm... draammm...

.

Suara Yunho seakan tercekak ditenggorokan, saat mendengar irama indah mengalun merdu, sontak Yunho menghentikan ucapanya yang terpotong, membuat kepalanya menoleh kesumber suara. Dan mata musangnya di buat tak mampu berkedip.

Seakan terhipnotis Yunho kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi, tatapan Yunho tidak berbeda dengan tamu lainnya. Dunia mereka seolah terhenti saat itu juga kala melihat sosok indah bahkan sangat indah tengah duduk anggun di atas ambal mahal sambil memainkan _gayageum_, jari-jari lentik putih pucatnya begitu terampil memetik kedua belas senar dari alat musik tradisional itu hingga menciptakan nada indah yang mampu menghanyutkan jiwa-jiwa yang ada diruangan itu termasuk Yunho.

Sontak keadaan menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok indah itu, bahkan para _gisaeng _yang mendampingi mereka seakan terlupakan. Cadar tipis warna putih bersulam bunga sakura yang menutupi sebagian hidung bangir hingga bibirnya seakan menambah kesan misterius dari sosok indah itu. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup cadar namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kesempurnaan rupawan sosok itu. Mata bulat dengan mutira kelam itu seakan berhasil menyedot jiwa hingga kedasar, alis tebal terlihat tak ubahnnya bak semut yang berbaris rapi. Bulu mata lentik yang menjadi payung kelopak _doe eyes_ indah itu. Mata tajam Yunho bisa melihat wajah rupawan yang terbayang di balik cadar tipis itu. Bibir merah merona yang tertimpa cahaya temaram begitu penuh dan lembut.

Rambut coklat _almound _sebahu yang di biarkan tergerai. Halus dan berkilau, bahu yang sedikit terkespos bebas, membuat _tatto_ di punggungnya sedikit mengintip. Kimono merah berbahan sutra licin dengan corak bintik hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dibiarkan sedikit melorot di bagian bahunya mengekspos leher jenjang hingga tulang selangka yang putih bersih tanpa cacat. Menghasilkan kesan seksi sekaligus indah di saat bersamaan, potongan kerah kimono memanjang yang sedikit mempetontonkan lekukan dada bidang sedikit berisinya.

'Beautiful _namja_.' Sedikit kalimat itu yang mampu berbisik di hati kecil Yunho saat melihat bagian dada sosok menawan yang masih asyik memainkan alat muski _gayageum_nya dengan hikmat.

Glup

Yunho harus bersusah payah menelan air liurnya saat melihat kaki telanjang putih mulus tanpa alas itu, terusan kimono yang hanya sedikit tersingkap seakan membiarkan lekukan kaki jenjang indah itu terkespos bebas. Yunho belum pernah melihat yang senidah ini. Yang mampu di simpulkan Yunho untuk sosok di depannya saat ini hanya satu kata 'sempurna'

"Dia _red Geisha_. Kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan kenapa dia dinamai _red geisha_." Yoochun berbisik di telinga Yunho, Yah, Yunho mulai bisa menyimpulkan. _Red_ yang berati merah warna yang menegaskan keberanian bisa juga di artikan sebagai gairah dan bentuk keseksian sekaligus keindahan. Kimono merah, bukan hanya selembar kain tak bermakna.

"Malam ini kau bisa memiliknya Yun. Jika kau mau, kau tau.. semua tamu tidak lebih kaya darimu. Kau berkuasa Jung." Yoochun tersenyum tipis di ujung kalimatnya, mengabaikan Yunho yang masih diam membeku.

Yoochunpun tersenyum puas kala melihat gurat kegelisahan lewat bahasa tubuh Yunho. Yoochun yakin jika saat ini tubuh Yunho sudah mulai bereaksi, terbukti keringat yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya di tambah mata ajam Yunho yang tak berpaling sedikitpun.

"Aku berharap kau bisa memilikinya malam ini. Memiliki dalam arti benar-benar memiliki tuan Jung." Senyum mitersius terukur di bibir namja bermarga Park itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yoochun bicara seperti itu, mengingat peraturan yang tidak boeh dilanggar oleh tamu saat mengabiskan satu malam dengan _red Geisha_ itu. Menghabiskan satu malam bukan berati berhak mencumbu wujud indah itu seutuhnya meski telah membayar mahal. Jika di sini mereka hanya bisa melihat tubuh indahnya yang masih berbalut kimono dan tertutup cadar. Bagi tamu yang membayar lebih dalam arti menikmati satu malam bisa berada ditempat satu bilik dengan sang _red Geisha_, meski berada di satu bilik namun di batasi dengan skat kaca bening yang tidak bisa di pecahkan atau di tembus benda apapun dan pintu yang bahkan tidak bisa di dobrak. Membuat sosok _red Gisaeng_ benar-benar terlindungi dari pembayar yang mungkin akan bertindak nekad saat tak kuasa menahan hasrta untuk memiliki sosok indah itu.

.Sang pembayar bisa melihat keseluruhan wujud sempurnanya dan bisa ber_onani_ di ranjang yang di sediakan sambil membayangkan sosok indah yang juga bertingkah lugu namun sensual secara besamaan, dia yang berada di peraduan nyaman yang terpisah skat kaca dari sang pembayar.

Bisa melihat namun tidak mampu memiliki sepenuhnya. Pembayar di bebaskan untuk melakukan fantasi liarnya akan sosok _red geisha_, tanpa mampu menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Dan Yoochun sudah pernah penjadi pembayar, dirinya rela menghabiskan tiga bulan gajinya atas dasar rasa penasaran, namun hasilnya dirinys harus rela keluar bilik di waktu dini hari dalam keadaan lemas karena berulang kali mencapi klimaks tanpa bisa menyentuh. Dan Yoochun benci itu, kini dirinya yakin jika Yunho mampu benar-benar memiliki Geisha itu dengan caranya, bahkan jika itu harus dengan menghancurkan penginapan ini. Yoochun sangat tau watak seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap dalam manik musang yang menatap tajam padanya. Meski di batasi skat kaca, namun dirinya bisa merasakan aura kuat yang mendominas _namja _tampan itu. Yah, tampan kali ini dirinya harus mngakui jika pembayarnya malam ini memiliki paras dan gestur tubuh sempurna. Tubuh tegapnya yang berbalut kemeja putih bersih, kerah dengan kancing atas yang membuka hingga memperlihatkan jakun gagah yang tebalut kulit tan bahkan otot-otot lengannya terlihat gagah tercetak di balik kain tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tidak dipungkiri jika ia merasa gugup. Entahlah ia tidak mampu membaca tatapan mata musang itu. Seakan tatapan itu mampu menghunus jantungnya. Ia mencoba menghembuskan nafas pelan, samar hingga membuat Yunho tak menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang red Gisaeng. Meski _namja_ yang duduk angkuh di atas ranjang itu mampu mengusik hatinya, namun ia harus tetap bersikap wajar. Setelah menunggu cukup lama berbeda dengan malam bulan sebelumnya. Yah, ia hanya akan menyajikan kemolekan tubuhnya satu malam dalam satu bulan bagi pembayar. Ia menerka-nerka sang sosok pembeli. Mungkinkah _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tambun seperti biasanya mengingat biasanya mereka yang berkantong tebal.

Hening, tidak ada yang mau bicara, meski lonceng jam dinding terus berbunyi. Sudah pukul 03.40 pagi. Jika biasanya saat ini ia sudah lega dan bebas beristirahat karena pembayarnya sudah lemas dalam waktu tak kurang dari satu jam. Pembayar yang datang terlambat. Pukul 03.20 menit Yunho baru memasuki bilik. Berbeda dari pembayar sebelum-sebelumnya yang sudah _stand by_ di tempat pukul 01.00 malam. Sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi benak sosok indah itu.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Deg..

Jantung sang red geisha seolah di buat berhenti berdetak saat suara bass pembayar itu menyebutkan namanya dengan tegas, membuatnya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki menggantung itu sontak mendongak ke atas. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menatap lekat mata musang Yunho, dan demi Tuhan ia bisa melihat senyum tak biasa terukir di bibir serupa hati itu. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya takut.

'Kenapa dia tau namaku...' ia membatin, tanganya mulai meremas kain sperai yang menjadi alas duduknya. Tidak ada yang tau identitasnya. Bahkan _eommonim_nya sendiri yang mengatur kerahasiaan identitasnya. Nyonya Kim selaku pemilik penginapan yang tak lain adalah _Eommonim_nya. Dan para pekerja penginapan yang tak akan mungkin membocorkan identitasnya.

"Geisha merah yang tak tesentuh, sekarang akau memahaminya." Yunho kembali menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya. Lagi–lagi Yunho menyimpulkan jika Kim Jaejoong sang Geisha yang sering memakai kimono merah itu alasan kenapa di sebut _red_ yang berati merah. Tak tersentuh, karena benar saat ini Yunho berada terpisah ranjang dengan-nya yang dibatasi skat kaca transparan. Melihat tanpa mampu menyentuh. Rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah.

"Aku sudah membayar mahal, sekarang buka cadarmu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Kalimat tegas kembali terucap dari bibir hati Yunho.

Ia, adalah Jaejoong yang menyimak setiap ucapan yang terucap dengan nada menuntut itu tak mampu menolak, dengan menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila Jaejoong melepas cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat tangan putih mulus Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar.

"Dongakkan wajahmu!"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, membuat keseluruhan wajahnya bebas di tatap oleh sang pembayar.

Yunho menatap tak berekedip pahatan sempurna yang berjarak berapa meter saja di depannya. Begitu cantik, bibir plum semerah cerry yang tadinya tersamar kini telihat jelas. Yunho mengakui jika Jaejoong berhasil menggerakkan jiwa _namja_nya. Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik untuknya hingga di usianya yang menginjak 31 tahun.

"Tunjukkan keahlian mu. _Untouched red's Geisha_."

Jaejoong mengerti apa artinya. Jaejoong hanya ingin memulai dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa untuk pembayarnya kali ini Jaejoong merasa segan dan malu jika harus bertingkah liar dan menggoda. Jika bisa Jaejoong ingin lari keluar dari bilik ini, atau mungkin pergi jauh dari penginapan yang sudah membelenggu hidupnya. Perkerjaan kotor yang mau tak mau di jalaninya demi membiayai adiknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena penyakit _leukimia_ yang terus menerus memakan habis tubuh adiknya. Keputusan yang bahkan di tentang oleh Nyonya Kim. Dan tentu _Aboji_nya di surga membenci jalan hidup yang di pilihnya. Kesulitan ekonomi bukan menjadi alasan untuk menghalalkan segala cara demi mendulang jutaan _Won_.

Tapi jika Jaejoong tidak menyusun trick ini, maka penginapan tua peninggalan Albojinya tidak akan di lirik oleh wisatwan. Lalu dari mana Jaejoong harus membayar biaya rumah sakit adiknya yang sangat mahal. Albojinya yang masih memiliki darah Jepang hal itu yang membuatnya memilih ia lebih nyaman dengan panggilan _geisha_ dari pada _gisaeng_.

'Apakah malam ini aku sedang mendapatkan karma ku.' Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menghalau rasa gugupnya. Tindakan Jaejoong sepertinya di salah artikan oleh Yunho. Yunho menganggap Jaejoong sedang mulai melancarkan aksi menggodanya.

'Baiklah, aku tergoda dengan benda kenyal yang kau gigit.'

Dengan lambat jari-jari lentik Jaejoong mulai melonggarkan simpul obienya yang mengikat erat pinggang rampingnya. Hanya melonggarkan belum melepaskan. Jaejoong melakukakanya dengan wajah menoleh kesamping, dirinya enggan melihat Yunho. Selanjutnya dengan gemetar Jaejoong melonggarkan kerah kimononya, membuat bahu hingga tulang selangkanya terekspos indah.

Mata Yunho tetap pokus pada Jaejoong yang tengah memulai aksi live shownya. Saat dengan pelan Jaejoong menyelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mengusap berulang-ulang bibir merah alami tanpa polesan lipstik. Iris hasel kelam itu sedikit melirik pada Yunho. Jaejoong mulai panik karena pembayar sebelumnya sudah melucuti pakaian saat di tahap ini, namun Yunho masih belum bergeming.

Chup..

Slup..

Chup..

Lidah lunak Jaejoong mulai menari-nari di jarinya sendiri, mengecup kesepeuluh jarinya bergantian. Mengulumnya keluar masuk bibir mungilnya hingga menimbulkan decakan erotis.

Jaejoong membiarkan bibir hingga perpotongan dagunya dipenuhi lelehan salivanya sendiri. Oh, bahkan miliknya di balik komono sudah menegang akan rangsangannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho masih terlihat santai.

Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal, dengan sengaja dirinya menyilangkan kakinya membuat belahan kimono tersingkap hingga meperlihatkan paha porselennya. Dengan aksi nakal yang lebih berani.

Ahh..

Cherry lips itu mengalunkan desahan samar yang terdengar sexy saat Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Memposisikan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang sementara tubuh hingga kakinya berada di tengah ranjang. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Doe eyesnya melihat Yunho dengan posisi terbalik. Dan sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia, terbukti karena Jaejoong mulai melihat celana dasar hitam sang pembayar mengembung. Jaejoong girang, karena ia mampu membuat bagian vital Yunho bangun, meski biasanya di tahap ini pembayar lain sudah langsung mencapai klimaksnya, sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu sampai bertelanjang. Namun Yunho berbeda.

Jaejoong menekuk kedua kakinya, membuat telapak kakinya menahan di atas ranjang, tindakan yang sukses membuat turun kimononya hingga kini paha sekalnya tidak hanya mengintip seperti saat dirinya duduk namun sudah terekspos bebas hingga pinggulnya. Memperlihatkan celana dalam hitam press yang dikenakannya.

Doe eyesnya menatap sayu, desahan-desahan halus semakin berisisk meluncur dari cerry _lips_ merahnya, sesekali Jaejoong menggesek-gesekkan kedua belah pahanya dan meliukkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak perduli jika malam ini dirinya akan bertindak liar, yang Jaejoong pikirkan adalah secepatnya menyelesaikan _live show_nya. Bahkan kimono merah yang membungkus tubuh atasnya sudah melonggar hampir lepas seiring dengan simpul obie yang semakin mengendur. Membiarkan dua pucuk pink pucatnya yang sudah mencuat terpampang bebas.

Jaejoong terus melancarkan aksi menggodanya, berharap Yunho segera bertindak dengan fantasinya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak perduli lagi akan kondisi Yunho, sepertinya Jaejoonglah yang justru terjebak dalam fantasi yang di buatnya sendiri.

Jaejoong terus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, menyentuh sendiri bagian-bagain sensitifnya. Tubuh porselennya sudah nyaris terekspos keseluruhan. Tubuhnya yang semakin memanas membuat geliatannya semakin tak beraturan.

Ahh.. ahh..

Dengan _doe eyes_ terpejam Jaejoong asyik memilin putingnya sendiri, meliuk indah di atas ranjang hingga membuat _bedcover_ putih itu tak berbentuk. Melupakan hal penting akan posisinya sebagai Geisha yang justru larut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga Jaejoong mulai sadar, seolah dirinya kembali tertarik ke alam nyata dari mimpi biru.

Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya dengan deru nafas terpacu. Peluh menetes membuat surai coklat almound sebahunya nayris lepek. Jaejoong yang tersadar mulai membuka kembali _doe eyes_ kelamnya, berusaha meneliti sekelilingnya, tepatnya melihat sang pembeli sejauh mana tergoda dengan aksi liarnya yang nyaris tak terkendali.

Deg.

_Doe eyes_ indah sedikit sayu Jaejoong di buat membuka lebar, saat tak melihat Yunho di tempatnya tentu saja tempat yang di maksud adalah ranjang sebrang yang berbatas skat kaca dan pintu dengannya.

Pluk..

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesisi ranjang, saat indra pendengarnya menangkap sesuatu benda yang tidak berat jatuh ke lantai tepat di sisi ranjangnya.

Kemeja putih

Bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong sendiri di areanya.

HAH.

Jaejoong sontak mendudukkan diri, saat matanya melihat sang pembayar. Yunho berdiri angkuh di sisi ranjangnya dengan keadaan tubuh atas yang sudah polos. Jaejoong bisa melihat dada bidang dengan kulit tan yang di aliri lelehan peluh. Membuatnya Yunho terlihat sangat jantan.

Dan Jaejoong kembali tersadar, wajahnya memucat seakan bisa membaca hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi, Jaejoong sontak berusaha merapikan kembali kimonoya setidaknya menutupi bagian-bagian tubunya kembali.

"Tu-an.. ke-napa bisa... seharusnya.. anda ti-dak bisa masuk.. . Tuan.." cerry lips itu bergetar dan terbata, Jaejoong sudah menggeser tubuhnya membuat punggungya membentur kepala ranjang dan tersudut di sana. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat potongan leher lebar kimono di dadanya. Jaejoong semakin takut saat melihat seringaian Yunho dan tatapan musang yang seakan hendak mengulitinya hidup-idup.

"Kau terkejut hem? aku harus mengakui jika pertunjukkanmu benar-benar memacu gairahku, tapi..." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya "Aku tidak akan puas jika tidak menyentuhnya secara nyata."

Deg.

"_Andwaeyo_... _eommonim_!" Jaejoong menatap panik pintu bilik yang tertutup membuat dirinya terkurung bersama Yunho. Jaejoong masih tidak mampu mencerna bagaimana bisa pembayarnya masuk ke areanya, tidak mungkin ibunya memberikan kunci. Dari awal Jaejoong sudah curiga, Pembayarnya bahkan mengetahui namanya. Jaejoong semakin takut, bahkan tubuhnya sudah semakin bergetar. Jaejoong hanyalah _namja_ belia berusia 19 tahun yang belum lama menamatkan bangku SMA, dirinya bahkan belum pernah berciuman, semua aksi liarnya di pelajarinya dari beberapa video porno yang di belinya. Jaejoong tidak rela jika kesucianya ternoda dengan cara hina seperti ini.

"Tingkahmu saat ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya _my Geisha_.." Yunho menatap lekat manik _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang bergerak gelisah. "

"Ba-gaimana bi-sa.. pergi! Tuan melanggar peratu-ran_. Jebal_ jang-an mende-kat.." Jaejoong semakin membuat tubuhnya tersudut di kepala ranjang. _Doe eyes_nya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, dirinya tidak harus menangis. Tapi saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar takut melihat pembayarnya yang menatapnya dengan ekepresi yang mampu membuat Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk.

"Karena aku Jung Yunho!"

.

.

Arghh...

Jaejoong merintih saat merasakan sakit di kedua lututnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai, Yunho yang menyeret kedua kakinya saat tubuhnya dalam keadaan terlungkup. Saat Jaejoong mencoba untuk kabur dengan mengedor-gedor pintu.

Bruk

"_Andwae._. jangan lakukan tuan.. hiks..." tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahanya seakan pecah begitu saja, kritstal bening itu jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi pucatnya. Jaejoong yang sudah tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur setelah Yunho menyeretnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Yunho mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram dua pergelangan tangan jaejoong dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Sementara tangan satunya mengapit rahang Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatapnya.

Tangisan Jaejoong, ekspresi kesakitan Geisha itu justru semakin menaikkan libidonya.

"Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut karena seorang Geisha tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Jadi nikmati rasa nikmat sekaligus sakitnya cantik. Kau tidak akan melupakan malam ini seumur hidupmu Jaejoongie." Mata musang itu menatap tajam hasel kelam yang membelakan lebar balik menatapnya. Yunho bisa melihat ketakutan besar lewat dua hasel kelam itu.

"Jangan.. hiks.. hiks... _eommonim_.. hiks... tolong Joongieeaakhhgghhhhhh!"

Jaejoong merasakan perih dikulit kepalanya saat helaian rambutnya di tarik tangan berotot yang kini menahan tengkuknya. Memaksanya melahap habis kejantanan Yunho. Terbatuk hingga nyaris tak mampu benafas, air mata yang tumpah seiring dada yang semakin sesak. Kedua tangan gemetarnya mencoba menahan pinggul Yunho yang tak henti menghujam cepat, memaksa Jaejoong mengoral kejantanannya. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa sangat terhina.

.

Tubuh dengan warna tan itu tak henti mengucurkan peluhnya, membuat kulit warna eksotisnya mengkilap tertimpa sorot lampu. Sesekali butiran bening itu mengucur dari ujung helaina rambutnya. Mata musangnya menatap lekat sosok tak berdaya di bawahnya. Jaejoong yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh keduanya yang menyatu dalam keadaan polos, pinggul kokoh Yunho yang terus menghentak-hentak makhluk indah tak berdaya di bawahnya. Membuat kejantannya melesat sejauh mungkin merasuki tubuh Jaejoong.

"_A-ppoh_..." rintihan pilu yang sesekali masih terdengar dari cerry _lips_ Jaejoong, suara yang biasanya terdengar merdu kini terasa begitu menyayat.

Surai _almound _Jaejoong yang sudah mengacak, menutupi sisi pipi pucatnya, darah yang mengering dari sudut bibir bengkaknya yang terluka akibat gigitan Yunho dan gigitanya sendiri. Tubuh indah yang di penuhi mani, peluh dan bercak merah itu bergerak pasrah seirama hentakkan pinggul Yunho.

"Ohh... kau sangat menggairahkann...shh.." Yunho bicara ditengah desahan nikmatanya. Tangan kokohnya mengapit rahang Jaejoong, tatapan puas terpancar dari mata musangnya melihat wajah tak berdaya Jaejoong yang baginya terlihat sangat cantik saat dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti ini. Leher jenjang yang teruka akibat gigitannya sesekali masih meneteskan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Tanpa ragu lidah lunak Yunho menjilatnya, membuat Jaejoong semakin tersiksa atas rasa sakit yang mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Buka matamu. AKU BILANG BUKA MATAMU!" Yunho meninggikan nada bicaranya saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong.

Perlahan doe eyes yang sudah memerah itu membuka, tatapan yang begitu kosong dengan air mata yang tak pernah surut mengalir dari pupilnya.

"_You're mine_."

Mmphhh..

Yunho kembali menyesap bibir Jaejoong, dengan hujamannya yang semakin dalam dan cepat. Jaejoong semakin merasakan sakit dan perih di lubang pembuangannya. Yunho yang merasukinya tanpa perisapan matang membuat lubang analnya benar-benar sakit, meski terselip rasa nikmat saat kejantanan Yunho berulang kali menyentuh sesuatu di bagian terdalam analnya. Rasa yang baru pertama kali di rasakannya, suatu kenikmatan yang membuat Jaejoong melayang.

Jaejoong mengingat kembali perkataatn Yunho. _"Nikmati rasa nikmat sekaligus sakitnya."_

Dan Yunho benar-benar membuktikan ucapanya.

Perih, sakit, lelah dan nikmat. Empat rasa berbeda yang menguasai tubuhnya melebur menjadi satu. Kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang sering dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis karena menangis dan mendesah.

"AGHHHKK!"

Jeritan untuk kesekian kali, kali ini lebih keras saat gigi-gigi Yunho menggigit keras pucuk _nipple_nya di sertai dengan tubuhnya yang teasa penuh. Jaejoong bisa merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubang analnya. Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap penyiksaan ini sudah berakhir. Harapan yang melaju seiring dengan saat mata haselnya benar-benar tertutup. Jaejoong sudah berada di ambang batas pertahannaya _namja _cantik itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri tepat di saat Yunho mecapai klimaks keduanya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengancingkan dua kancing terakhir kemejanya. Membuat tubuh manlynya kembali terbungkus rapi. Gurat lelah sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajah tampannya. Mata musangnya menatap lekat tubuh lemah yang tergolek di atas tempat tidur, tanpa kain penutup. Pahatan yang sempurna bagi Yunho. Kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat hasil karyanya di tubuh porselen sang Geisha yang berhasil di sentuhnya. Yunho menatap puas cairan miliknya yang masih mengalir di sela anal Jaejoong yang memerah.

BRAK!

"JOONGIE! Hiks.. _mianhe_.. nak.. mianhe.. hikaa..."

Sosok _yeoja_ berhanbok sederhana itu menghambur memeluk Jaejoong , putra sulungnya yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Pintu yang di bantingnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman keras membentur dinding. Dengan cekatan tangan tuanya menarik seprai membungkus tubuh polos putranya karena selimut yang sudah tergeletak jauh di lantai.

"Ampuni aku hiks... _mianhe_ Joongie.. hiks... anakku hikks... bangun nak!" Nyonya Kim memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong membawa di atas pangukanya.

"Kau kejam. Kau bukan manusia Jung Yunho." Mata bulat nyonya Kim menatap nyalang Yunho yang berdiri diam, hatinya sedikit tergetar melihat ekspresi terluka wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu nyonya Kim dan juga putramu bahwa menjadi geisha itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Ada harga yang harus di bayar." Bibir hati itu berucap tenang.

"Hiks... Joongie.. anakku.." Nyonya Kim terus memeluk Jaejoong yang terlihat benar-benar mengenaskan, kulit porselenya yang biasanya selalu memancar indah bercahaya kini terlihat pucat dan dipenuhi bercak merah, jemari nyonya Kim mengusap gemetar bibir terluka putranya bahkan ada lebam di garis rahangnya. Jaejoong yang terpejam seakan tubuhnya tak bertulang, terkulai mengikuti pergerakan nyonya Kim.

Cup cup.. cup..

Berulang kali nyonya Kim mengecup tangan pucat putranya yang terkulai, ibu mana yang hatinya tidak teriris saat melihat keadaan darah dagingnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Sudah saatnya."

Sreak..

"_ANDWAE_! KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU! Jangan bawa pergi Joongieku!" Nyonya Kim jatuh terduduk di atas ubin lantai dingin, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai di gendongan bridal Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja Nyonya Kim, seperti yang telah kita sepakati. Aku akan menanggung biaya rumah sakit putra bungsumu dan juga menjamin hidup kalian seumur hidup."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak penah mengatakan menyetujuinya meskipun kau akan meratakan penginapan kami hiks.. kau memutuskannya sepihak Jung." Nyonya Kim semakin histeris.

"Itulah Jung Yunho." Bibir hati Yunho berucap datar namun terdengar nada penekanan didalamnya.

Cup

Yunho menegcup singkat kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni panjang, tubuh lemah yang masih tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Kain putih menjuntai yang menutupi tubuh polos Jaejoong sedikit di rapikannya agar mempermudah Yunho saat membawa malaikat rapuhnya.

"Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Karena aku akan menikahinya." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar bilik, meninggalkan nyonya Kim yang semakin meraung. Sepertinya Nyonya Kim tak mampu bangkit untuk mengejar Yunho yang membawa putranya, kakinya terasa lumpuh akibat terlalu shock, hanya mata bulatnya yang di penuhi linangan air mata menatap sendu punggung Yunho yang membawa putranya melangkah semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang bagunan 'Red Paradise' yang semakin mengecill hingga menghilang berupa titik-titik hitam. Saat helikopter yang di tumpangi meninggalkan pulau kecil itu. Pulau yang menyertakan bidadari yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Geisha. Sosok rupawan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Yoochun,

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mengingat perdebatannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya yang langsung menemui nyonya Kim setelah usia pertunjukkan, untuk mengintimidasi sang pemilik penginapan agar mengabulkan keinginannya. Kemulusan rencana kilatnya yang tak di pungkirinya tidak akan sukses jika tanpa campur tangan sahabatnya itu.

Yunho menatap penuh cinta sosok yang tegolek di pangkuannya. Sesekali tangan Yunho merapikan kain lebar yang membalut tubuh Jaejoong, melilitkan hingga leher. Yunho tidak ingin sang pengemudi helikopter di depannya melihat tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Mianhe_.. aku menyakitimu.. Jung Yunho hanya ingin memiliki Kim Jaejoong dengan caranya."

Cup

Bibir hati itu menempel singkat di cerry _lips _pucat Jaejoong. Setelah berbisik di telingan Jaejoong, meskipun pada kenyataanya sosok indah itu tidak akan mendengar.

"Selamat datang di sangkar emas Jung Yunho. _My Geisha_." Bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyum tipis. Mata musangnya menatap jauh kedepan dengan sesuatu pemikiran yang tersusun di benaknya.

.

Sang surya yang mulai mengintip di upuk timur, bertanda jika pagi akan segera hadir menggantikan rembulan malam. Laju helikopter yang mengudara semakin jauh menuju satu titik 'Seoul'. Membawa dua insan yang akan memulai kehidupan dan cerita baru.

.

.

.

**Epiloge**

.

.

Yunho bukan tipe _namja _yang suka ikut campur atau perduli dengan orang lain, namun kali ini saraf tubuhnya seakan di paksa bergerak saat indera pendengarnya mendengar jeritan. Yunho memarkir asal mobilnya di pinggir jalan lengang, mengejar sosok bayangan berpakaian merah yang hilang tertan gelapnya malam di kelokan gang sempit. Sosok yang berlari ketakutan di susul beberapa pria di belakangnya.

Dinginya suhu kota Nagoya yang memasuki musim dingin seakan tak dirasanya. Jaket kulit dan syal abu di lehernya setidaknya cukup menghalau rasa dingin ditengah kaki jenjangnya yang menapak semakin cepat, tidak mau kehilangan sosok berpakaian merah itu.

Mata tajam Yunho mentap nyalang kawanan pemuda yang mengepung seseorang yang tersudut di dinding gang buntu, tangan Yunho terkepal saat melihat tangan-tangan pemuda itu mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuh sosok itu, Yunho bisa melihat kulit putih bersih yang terlihat akibat kimono yang tersingkap. Begitu terpancar di bawah sorot lampu yang bergantung di dinding gang.

Secepat kilat Yunho menghajar berandalan itu, membuat ketiganya nayaris menemui malaikat mautnya jika tidak segera kabur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho mengulurkan tanganya, berjongkok di depan sosok rapuh yang masih meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Membiarkan surai hitam sepanjang perpotongan lehernya berkilau.

"Em..."

'Cantik' satu kata sederhana itu yang terbesit di benak Yunho saat menatap keseluruhan wajahnya. Kulit wajah putih bersih dengan mata hasel kelam dan bibir merah yang terlihat begitu lembut dan kenyal.

"Apa kau manusia?"

Bibir plum itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan aneh Yunho, bukan tanpa alasan Yunho bertanya demikian Yunho menyangka jika sosok indah di depannya mungkin saja bidadari yang tersesat ke bumi. Bahkan Yunho masih tertegun saat ia mulai beringsut bangun dari berjongkoknya.

Mata musang Yunho baru menyadari pakaian tak biasa yang dikenakan sosok indah itu. Komono merah, bukankah perayaan tahun baru sudah lewat. Melihat keseluruhan wujudnya Yunho menyadari satu hal jika ia masih belia, tubuh mungil yang hanya setinggi dadanya. Yunho menebak jika sosok di depanya masih berusia belasan tahun.

"Aku Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tanganya begitu saja.

"_Watashi _Jaejung _desu_." Sosok indah itu membungkuk tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Jejung." Bibir hati itu berucap lirih, melafalkan nama ia yang baru saja mengenalkan diri dengan nama 'Jejung' tanpa sadar jika sosok itu sudah melangkah sedikit menjauh darinya.

"_Arigato gozaimashita_." Jejung sekali lagi membungkukkan badanya, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi namun dengan cepat lengannya di cekal Yunho. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan, seakan melupaka waktu yang terus bergulir. Jejung seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di benak Yunho.

"_My Geisha_."

Cup

Jejung mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho dan melempar senyum menawannya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi dan menghilang. Menyisakan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan, di bawah pohon sakura yang gundul berselimut salju, pikirannya masih melayang di kejadian berapa jam lalu.

'Jejung.' Nama itu seakan mampu menghipnotisnya, membuat otaknya tak berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

"Ha.a..a... kita berhasil!" berapa kawanan pelajar yang masih mengenakan seragam berjalan beriringan di tepi trotar, rona kepuasan terihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Tunggu.. Yunho melihat dia, Jejung berada di antara rombongan pelajar yang ternyata masih duduk di bangku junior high school itu terlihat dari celana seragam yang berpotongan rendah dan logo sekolahnya. SMP GINKA Yunho tau sekolah itu. Merupakan sekolah unggulan di kota Nagoya.

Dan darah Yunho di buat mendidih saat melihat wajah tak asing, remaja laki-laki itu yang Yunho ingat adalah mereka yang terlibat mengepung Jejung.' Ternyata mereka berteman dan satu angkatan' mata Yunho semakin memicing tajam, menyimak obrolan mereka yang tedengar samar.

'Aku yakin pertunjukkan drama kita akan meraih juara satu ha.a... kau hebat Jejoong _san!_"

'Yahhaa... kau terlihat layaknya Geisha sungguhan ha.a..."

"Kita rayakan dengan makan!" kor serempak membahana dari para pelajar itu diikuti Jejung yang juga ikut tertawa renyah.

'Drama? Jadi kejadian tadi hanya akting untuk drama dan aku... Oh...' Yunho memukul setir kemudinya, mata musangnya fokus menatap sosok indah yang masih mengenakan kimono merah itu 'Jejung.. Jaejoong.'

'Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi.. Joongie.' Yunho menginjak pedal gasnya membuat mobilnya melaju cepat meninggalkan jalanan pinggiran kota Nagoya yang mulai lengang. Menyisakan kepulan asap putih yang tersamarkan kabut salju.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi di masa depan, tidak jarang merupakan gambaran di masa sebelumnya. Hanya terkadang manusia tidak sadar jika bayangan masa depannya sudah terkonsep dengan sesuatu yang tak di sadarinya di masa lalu.

Hal yang tidak sengaja dan sesuatu yang tadinya di anggap keisengan semata, bukan tidak mungkin berubah menjadi kenyataan yang mungkin merupaka titik awal berubahnya garis dan takdir hidup seseorang.

.

.

.

**~YunJae~**

.

.

**Note :** saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika reader berkenan meninggalkan jejak untuk ff ini. Saya mengemasnya dengan sedikit berbeda. Bagimana hasilnya? So review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Untouched Red's Geisha**

**Seri 2 ( Under cherry blossoms )**

.

.

**Anna Kim **

**Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho**

**Other**

.

.

**Warning :**

Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Boys Love/Mature/typo/menyajikan sedikit adegan kekerasan/Seting tempat dan latar cerita sesuai dengan imajinasi saya selaku penulis/Cerita fiksi jika terjadi dikehidupan nyata hanya kebetulan semata/DLDR!

.

.

Saya akan post ff Yunjae dengan tema yang sama **Geisha/Gisaeng** hanya dengan alur dan jalan cerita yang berbeda-beda disetiap chapnya. Berbentuk OneShoots/twoshoot. Jika responya baik akan ada seri ke 3, 4 dst.

Semoga suka ^^

.

.

**Under cherry blossoms**

**(Twoshoot)**

.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit hitam sedikit tertutup kabut putih dan suhu udara yang nyaris mendekati minus. _Minka_ yang berjajar di sepanjang perdesaan dan jalan-jalan tidak menunjukkan aktifitas yang berati bagi penghuninya. Jajaran hunian berbahan dominan kayu itu seakan tak berpenghuni, hanya lampion yang menggantung sebagai simbol jika puluhan _Minka_ di desa _Sokjon_ itu ternyata memilik penghuni. Wajar mengingat malam yang telah larut, tentu setelah seharian lelah dengan aktifitas sebagian penduduk yang mayirotas adalah petani, nelayan dan pedagang sudah terlelap dalam peraduan nyaman.

Sepasang kaki jenjang terus berlari, menyusuri jalan berkelok.

"Kejar! Dia lari kesana!" Teriakan salah satu pria berbadan kurus menggema, mengintruksi pada rombongan untuk berlari ke arah yang di tunjukknya.

"AYO! Tangkap pendosa itu!"

Ayo... ayo... ayo...

Tap...

Tap.. tap... tap...

Derap langkah yang lebih bersisik mulai menyusul semakin dekat, mencoba menggapai seseorang yang berlari kencang dan di anggap sebagai pendosa.

Kaki telanjang tanpa alas kaki itu nyaris membeku dan mati rasa, namun mati-matian ia tetap melangkah dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Salju yang turun hingga menutupi jalanan tanah yang tadinya sudah bersih kembali tertutup oleh butiran putih semakin menebal.

Rambut hitam kelam sepanjang bahu itu di biarkan tergerai, melambai seiring terpaan angin, asap putih membumbung di udara lewat hembusan nafas memburunya, bahkan bibir plum yang biasanya selalu merah merekah hanya biru pucat yang tersisa. Kedua lengannya mencengkram kimono cantik warna merah yang melekat indah di tubuhnya, terus berlari tak tentu arah mengikuti kata hatinya.

Buk..

Tubuh kurus itupun limbung ketanah, saat telapak kakinya menginjak batu kerikil tajam.

Shh..

Cairan pekat warna merah mulai mengalir, membuat tumpukan putih itu tersiram cipratan cairan warna pekat berbau anyir yang semakin deras mengalir dari luka sobek di telapak kakinya.

"Itu dia!" seruan dari segerombolan pria itu tampak berbinar saat melihat sosok buruanya sudah berada di depan mata.

"Jejung berhenti di situ!" salah satu pria berpakaian pelayan berteriak lantang, sepertinya di antara sekian banyak yang mengejar sosok itu hanya pria berpakian pelayan itu yang menunjukkan sorot mata ketulusan.

Mata _doe_ indah itu menatap nanar sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Mata indah itu bahkan sudah berkabut, senyum miris terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan lakukan Jejung-_san_, jangan..." pria pelayan itu berlutut di atas rumput basah yang berselimut salju, ia tidak ingin tuan mudanya berbuat nekat dengan lebih memilih melompat ke jurang yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Pria itu semakin histeris saat melihat gelengan putus asa dari Tuannya.

"TIDAK!"

Bulan sabit adalah saksi malam itu, tidak ada yang bergeming saat melihat tubuh berkimono merah itu terjun bebas ke dasar, mereka cukup tau apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada teriakan atau ancaman, mereka melihat betapa kerasnya hati seorang Jejung, putra bangsawan Naniwa yang di asingkan ke rumah _bordir_ karena tuduhan memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan _ane_nya. Wajah rupawannya yang bak dewi meski secara fisik ia laki-laki itu yang membuat hukuman di alihkan dari yang awalnya di asingkan di tanah buangan lalu di pindah ke rumah Bordir.

Sang pelayan yang selalu setia mengikuti tuannya kemanapun bahkan saat keterasingannya, kini menangis terduduk. Ia tau jika tuduhan itu tidak benar, hanya sebuah konspirasi politik untuk menjatuhkan nama baik keluarga Kim karena majikannya satu-satunya penduduk bangsawan yang memiliki darah Korea di _Naniwa_. Terlebih Jejung sendiri yang keelokan wajahnya menjadi ancaman bagi gadis daerah Naniwa itu. Sungguh picik hati mereka, padahal ia tau jika Tuan mudanya sangat baik pada semua orang.

.

Seharusnya ia menjatuhkan diri kedasar jurang, tapi kenapa tangannya justru menggenggam akar pohon. Katakan hati kecilnya belum siap untuk mati, tubuh itu terombang ambing di tepi jurang dengan kedua tangan menggantung erat akar pohon tumbang. Kimono berbahan sutra yang dikenakannya tersibak melabai tertiup angin.

Tes.

Goresan luka di telapak kakinya mengucurkan cairan warna pekat, semakin banyak lagi. 'Jejung belum mau mati.' _Doe eyes_ kelam itu terpejam, seakan mendapatkan kekuatan kembali, ia mengayunkan tubuhnya dan,

Bruk

Huh.. huh..

Tubuhnya jatuh tepat di tanah jurang yang sedikit menjorok, nafasnya memburu, tertatih ia melepas _obie_ yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan melilitkan di luka telapak kakinya.

Malam yang semakin larut, lolongan anjing malam mengaung dari sebrang hutan. Jejung melihat asap mengepul di udara menadakan jika segerombolan orang itu belum meninggalkan tepi jurang, tubuhnya yang menjorok di undakan jurang membuatnya tak terlihat.

Jejung kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati dingin malam yang memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kimono tipis . Menikmati jatuhnya butiran salju yang masuk ke cela akar dan menimbunnya. Menghirup aroma wangi bunga sakura.

'Tunggu sakura'

Mata _doe _itu terbuka, ia tersadar jika akar pohon yang sedikit menjorok itu adalah akar pohon bunga sakura. Bagaimana bisa? Jejung baru sadar jika tepian jurang membuat sebagian akar sakura keluar dari dalam tanah.

Mata jernihnya menatap kagum guguran sakura menyerupai bintik-bintik putih merah muda. Musim dingin yang akan segera berakhir, pucuk sakura yang mulai mekar. Cantik, gumanan demikian yang terlintas di benakknya, sakura yang tumbuh di tepi jurang dengan pohon tuanya yang sedikit condong. Sungguh Jejung belum pernah melihat yang demikian. Untuk sejenak ia melupakaan rasa dingin yang semakin memeluk hingga rasa sakit di telapak kakinya.

'Dunia ini terlalu indah untuk kutinggalkan..'

.

"_Tuhan memiliki rencana untuk setiap makhluk yang di ciptakannya, bahkan untuk setangkai bunga kristan yang tumbuh di tepi jurang sekalipun. Tidakkah manusia bisa melihat wujud keindahan nyata dari titik-titik putih kristan itu, sesuatu yang indah meski terpaksa tumbuh di lahan terasing."_

Kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap bijak dari biksu kuil wihara di desanya satu bulan lalu, kembali terngiang. Biksu itu seakan bisa membaca akan masa depannya. Saat itu ia masih bergelar bangsawan Kim, bahkan ia tidak mampu mencerna kata-kata Biksu itu dan saat ia bertanya, Biksu itu justru tersenyum dan kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

"_Manusia tidak bisa memilih dan menolak takdir, buruknya takdir bukan berati ikut buruk pula hati manusia. Sejatinya Tuhan selalu memberi hasil dari apa yang ditanam."_

'Sekarang aku mengerti.'

Tangan pucatnya mengambang keudara, membuat jari-jari lentiknya melengkung seolah bulan terang di atas sana berada di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

'Kim Jejung akan berada di atas sepertimu, dan tetap akan menjadi yang terindah.'

.

"Tolong.. a-ku..." _doe eyes_ indah itu menatap nanar ke atas, dimana asap hitam yang membumbung di udara, di ikuti cahaya terang yang ia tau berasal dari lampion dan nyala obor. Jejung coba berteriak namun sekan suaranya tercekak di tenggorokan, pengaruh dari tubuhnya yang membeku dan terus terguyur butiran salju.

"To-long aku.. huk... TOLONG AKU!" akhirnya setelah berusaha lebih keras dan terbatuk, Jejung berhasil meneriakkan suaranya. Setitik harapan muncul saat melihat nyala obor yang merunduk dari atas. Jejung melambai-labaikan tangannya. 'Aku memilih untuk hidup.'

"Dia.. Jejung masih hidup!"

.

.

Mata bulat Jejung menatap penuh selidik saat lengan kokoh pria yang duduk satu kereta dengannya meraih tengkuknya hingga membuat kepalanya bersandar dibahu bidang itu. Jejung tak kuasa untuk memutus kontak matanya, saat menatap mata setajam musang milik Yunho, tatapan mata lembut yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, hingga ia harus menundukkan wajahnya saat menangkap senyum tipis terukir di bibir bentuk hati Yunho.

"Istirahatlah, kita akan segera sampai." Suara bariton yang seolah mampu menghipnotisnya itu memberi titah, dan entah mengapa Jejung hanya menurut. Dirinya merasa nyaman dengan pria yang saat ini memeluknya, saat lengan kokoh Yunho merengkuh bahunya. Keranda yang sempit hingga tak cukup memberi leluasa ruang gerak di dalamnya, malam semakin sunyi, hanya derap kaki pelayan dan pemanggul kereta yang terdengar, sesekali nyanyian jangkrik terdengar setidaknya mampu mencairkan sedikit kesunyian. Buliran salju terakhir semakin sedikit turun, warna putihnya nyaris serupa kapas bersih yang bertebaran. Terlihat indah namun membuat beku di waktu bersamaan.

'_Geisha serupa butiran salju, indah untuk di pandang namun dingin dan sulit di takhlukkan'_

Jejung tersenyum dalam tidurnya, merasa nyaman berada di dalam dekapan pria yang baru di kenalnya. Pria yang akan menjadi pelanggan pertamanya sebagai Geisha dan mungkin menjadi pemilik-nya.

Nyonya Misan selaku ketua rumah Bordir tidak memberitahunya tentang seperti apa sosok yang akan menjadi pelanggan pertamanya. Wanita berwajah dingin itu hanya memberitahukan jika malam ini adalah malam pembuka baginya. Semua yang dipelajarinya untuk menjadi Geisha berkelas dan bernilai jual tinggi, malam ini adalah titik awal penentuan Jejung sebagai Geisha.

.

_Layak atau tidak layak?_

_Memuaskan atau justru membosankan?_

_Anggun atau serampangan?_

_Dipuja atau di lecehkan?_

_Diinginkan atau di campakkan?_

"_Semua tergantung padamu Jejung-san" Mata sipit Nyonya Misan menatap tajam hasel kelam Jejung yang duduk membeku di hadapannya._

_._

'Yunho... setidaknya pelanggan pertama ku bukan merupakan sosok pria tua dan menyeramkan. Bahkan ia rela menjemputku dari pelarian ku. Bolehkah aku berharap jika Yunho akan menjadi pelanggan pertama sekaligus terakhir bagiku. Dewa langit.. kabulkan permohonanku.'

'Layak, memuaskan, dipuja dan di inginkan.. itulah diriku, Kim Jejung.'

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Note :**

Terimakasih untuk reader kece yang udah review, fav dan follows ^^ Maaf gak bisa tulis satu-satu dan balas review ^^

Maaf untuk banyakknya typo(s) di chap sebelumnya.

**Kimslovey, funychii forget pass, nin nina, vermilion **dan yang udah koreksi 'terimaksih' jujur saya memang rada susah dalam membedakan huruf P, V dan f . Anna akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^

**Meirah 1111** : emm.. bahasa inggir saya jeblok.. jadi yg bener **red geisha** aja cukup gak harus **red's geisha** (emm.. manggut-manggut ) gomawo atas koreksinya ^^

Dan reader kece yang minta sequel? Seri-nya aja gimana? He.e.e. ^^

Seperti yang anna katakan dari awal **Under cherry blossoms** adalah seri dari **Untouched red geisha**, dengan latar cerita hampir keseluruhan negara jepang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya saya menulis dengan mengadaptasi jepang bukan korsel jadi mungkin akan sedikit aneh, karena saya pemula ( kebanyakkan ff anna seting, alur, latar semuanya Korsel ) jadi mohon bantuannya berupa koreksi jika terjadi kesalahan penulisan.

Teakhir jika ada reader asal Muaradua (dan sekitarnya )Sumsel yang kebetulan baca ff ini bisa minta absennya ^^ "anna Cuma penasaran aja ^^"

Oce teakhir mian kepanjangan...

Luv u all ^^


	3. Chapter 4

**Untouched Red Geisha**

**Seri 2 ( Under cherry blossoms )**

.

.

**Anna Kim **

**Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho**

**Other**

.

.

**Warning :**

Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Boys Love/Mature/typo/hurt/romance/Seting tempat dan latar cerita sesuai dengan imajinasi saya selaku penulis/Cerita fiksi jika terjadi dikehidupan nyata hanya kebetulan semata/DLDR!

.

.

Saya akan post ff Yunjae dengan tema yang sama **Geisha/Gisaeng** hanya dengan alur dan jalan cerita yang berbeda-beda disetiap chapnya. Berbentuk OneShoots/twoshoot. Jika responya baik akan ada seri ke 3, 4 dst.

Semoga suka ^^

.

.

**Under cherry blossoms**

**(Twoshoot)**

**END Chap**

.

.

_Layak atau tidak layak?_

_Memuaskan atau justru membosankan?_

_Anggun atau serampangan?_

_Dipuja atau di lecehkan?_

_Diinginkan atau di campakkan?_

"_Semua tergantung padamu Jejung-san" Mata sipit Nyonya Misan menatap tajam hasel kelam Jejung yang duduk membeku di hadapannya._

_._

'_Yunho... setidaknya pelanggan pertama ku bukan merupakan sosok pria tua dan menyeramkan. Bahkan ia rela menjemputku dari pelarian ku. Bolehkah aku berharap jika Yunho akan menjadi pelanggan pertama sekaligus terakhir bagiku. Dewa langit.. kabulkan permohonanku.'_

'_Layak, memuaskan, dipuja dan di inginkan.. itulah diriku, Kim Jejung.'_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin memasuki musim semi terasa sejuk, terpaan lembutnya menggoyang rimbun kuncup bunga pohon _plum_ yang berjajar rapi di sekitar pagar Subway Senior high school, salah satu sekolah kenamaan di kota Nagoya.

Matahari yang tak bersinar terik mampu membuat nyaman sosok indah yang tengah duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau sementara punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada salah satu pohon _plum_. Aroma semerbak yang menguar dari kuncup _plum_ mampu membuat nyaman siapun yang berada di sekitanya.

Mata indahnya terpejam, memperlihatkan sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik, sesekali bibir _plum_ merah nyaris semerah buah cerry miliknya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Yah.. dia tidur lagi." Pria berseragam putih berbalut blezer hitam, almamater kebanggaan SMA Subway lengkap dengan logonya, berdiri berkacak pinggang, mata sipitnya menatap sosok indah yang masih belum terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Jae-_san..._ yah.. bangun!"

"Emm.. biarkan lima menit lagi..." dengan tanpa membuka matanya pria berparas cantik yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan pria yang mengusik tidurnya itu masih betah menyandarkan kepala sekaligus punggungnya.

"Aish... bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa santai di saat pengumpulan tugas sekolah tinggal tiga hari lagi." pria itu asyik membalik-balik buku yang di bawanya sementara memposisikan duduknya di samping pria cantik yang mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Sreak..

"Karena aku Kim Jaejoong." Pria cantik itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada temannya yang kini balik menatapnya dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Yah, benar. Karena kau Kim Jaejoong, siswa jenius yang menguasai segala hal tentang seni. Ck, apa kau sedang menyombongkan dirimu Jaejoong-_san_."

"Kekkk... aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau jadi begitu menanggapinya dengan serius Dai Akio." Bibir _plum_ sosok cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu membentuk _pout_ sempurna yang terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan bagi siapaun yang melihatnya. Jam istirahat membuat halaman sekolah ramai karena bebas melakukan aktifitas diluar kelas. Tidak sedikit dari para siswa yang berhenti sejenak dari aktiftasnya hanya untuk menatap sosok indah yang terlihat tak perduli tentang apapun disekitanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembut namaku dengan lengkap dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu Jae, lihat bagaimana mereka menatapmu." Akio mendengus kesal, pria yang memang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong itu mencoba memperingatan teman Koreanya itu akan tingkah lakunya yang terkadang tidak melihat tempat.

Yah, teman korea. Jaejoong adalah segelintir siswa SMA Subway yang berwarga negara korea meskipun sejujurnya _Sofu_-nya memiliki darah Jepang. Jaejoong adalah siswa pria berwajah _bishounen_ yang sangat populer di SMA Subway, sekolah khusus siswa laki-laki itu. Bahkan keindahan ragawinya sudah menyebar senatero kota Nagoya.

Jaejoong remaja berparas menawan yang belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu seolah memiliki daya magnet sendiri.

"Biarkan mereka menatapku, mereka tidak akan berani.."

"Menyentuhmu." Aiko memotong ucapan Jaejoong, hal yang sukses menghadrikan senyum di bibir cerrynya. Senyum yang sejujurnya sangat tak biasa.

"Pengecualian untukmu.. Kau tau itu." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, tangan putih pucatnya menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, sedikit menepis kotoran yang mungkin menempel di celana seragam sekolahnya, "Aku duluan ke kelas." Sedetik kemudian tangannya melambai mengisyaratkan pada sahabatnya bahwa ia akan meninggalkan tempat ternyamannya. Halaman pinggir gedung lap yang di tumbuhi pohon _plum_ adalah tempat favorit Jaejoong untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan.

'Pria pertama yang menyentuhmu pasti sangat hebat, siapapun itu dia sangat beruntung. Kim Jaejoong sang _geisha_ yang menjadi bunga tidur setiap pria, di ijinkan menjadi temanmu saja aku sudah bersyukur.' Aiko menatap dalam punggung Jaejoong yang belalu semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Gerbang setinggi lima meter yang mengurung bangunan berlatar _minka_ di pinggir kota Nagoya itu terlihat angkuh. Susunan batu bata yang tertumpuk kokoh seakan mempertegas jika tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Hanya golongan bangsawan dan orang-orang berlatar belakang keluarga kaya yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya, bukan berati tebang pilih, namun golongan biasa tiadak akan mampu membayar akan segala keindahan yang berada di dalamnya. Halaman luas dengan nuanasa sejuk yang sangat kental karena tidak lebih ada lima batang pohon _plum_ yang tersebar, kuncup bunga _plum_ warna merah muda itu menambah kesan elok, membuat mata telanjang akan sangat betah berlama-lama menatap ratusan kuncup merah muda itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam, cahaya terang berasal dari lampion yang di aliri listrik membuat sekeliling _minka _luas itu terlihat terang benderang, lampion yang dipilih merupakan aksesories penyempurna keindahaan bangunan yang masih mengusung budaya tradisional.

"Jaejoong sampai kapan kau akan terus berendam?"

Jaejoong menatap malas pintu terbuat dari kayu yang ia tau dibaliknya tengah berdiri Nyonya Aikawa. Katakan jika wanita itu adalah keturunan ke-7 sebagai pewaris _Okiya Shinjuku_, mungkin Shinjuku bisa di katakan satu-satunya rumah _geisha_ yang terisa di Nagoya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam Nyonya Aikiwa memilih untuk masuk, dan kini mata sipitnya menatap dalam sosok cantik yang tengah berendam dalam bathup yang beisi air susu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, satu minggu lagi usiamu genap 17 tahun jadi persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin agar kau tidak mengecewakan tuanmu Kim Jaejoong." Wanita bergincu merah darah berkimono hitam dengan bintik-bintik bunga _peoni_ itu berbicara tajam dengan nada tegas memperingtkan pada sosok indah yang masih betah bungkam.

Sreak..

Sosok cantik itu beranjak keluar dari _bathup_ yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan itu, menyambar _bathrobe _dan membalutkan ditubuhnya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Tidak mengecewakan seseorang yang akan menjadi tuanku atau lebih tepatnya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil pembayaran hutangku atas pembelianku ketika kau memungutku saat aku berusia lima tahun. Aku sangat penasaran Nyonya Aikawa Minori sekaya apa pria yang akan menjadi Tuanku." Hasel kelam Jaejoong menatap sengit nyonya Aikawa yang berdiri di hadapnnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur untuk hidupmu." Nyonya Aikawa berdecak sinis. Gaya angkuh wanita pemilik Shinjuku itulah yang membuat Jaejoong selalu muak.

"Bersyukur atas apa? Atas pendidikan keras yang kujalani selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi Geisha. Bersyukur karena rasa beku yang kurasakan akibat setiap saat jari-jariku harus terendam batu es. Berlatih seni minum teh, merangkai bunga, 11 tahun minum jus sayur yang selalu membuat perutku mual, bekimono rumit hingga membuatku sulit bernafas, tidur tanpa menggunakan bantal dan segala siksaan lainya yang harus kualami selama belasan tahun. DAN ITU SEMUA HANYA UNTUK KEUNTUNGANMU!" nafas Jaejoong begitu memburu, bahkan _doe eyes_ kelamnya sudah hampir meneteskan bulir-bulir bening.

"Karena jari-jarimu yang terendam air eslah kau bisa memainkan _shamizen_ dengan baik, karena didikan keras itupulalah yang membuatmu mampu menari dengan baik, bahkan justru di balik siksaan kimono yang kau pakai itulah yang membuatmu berpuluh kali lipat terlihat lebih cantik dan karena perawatan yang kau jalanilah yang membuat tubuhmu sangat indah bahkan semerbak wanginya tidak akan hilang meski kau mengeluarkan banyak keringat sekalipun. Tidakkah kau tau? Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukmu dan sekarang saatnya kau mengembalikannya berikut bunganya." Nyonya Aikawa bicara dengan nada pelan namun setiap perkataa yang terucap dari bibirnya mampu membuat Jaejoong semakin meradang.

"A-ku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan itu. Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi geisha." Tanggan putih pucat Jaejoong terkepal erat, mencoba menahan emosi yang tengah membuncah memenuhi rongga jiwanya.

"Kau memang tidak memintanya tapi _geisha_ adalah takdirmu, keberuntunganmu di mulai dari wajah rupawan, jika kau buruk rupa mungkin sekarang kau hanyalah seorang pengemis." Nyonya Aikawa berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin.

.

.

.

Alat musik petik yang mengalun merdu selaras dengan tarian indah nan gemulai Jaejoong. Kimono berbahan sutra terbaik berwarna merah cerah dengan obi hitam yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya membuat Jaejoong tak ubahnya bak putri raja. Kibasan kipas dengan gerakan samar namun terlihat anggun, tarian _tabuki_ yang seolah menggambarkan jiwa dan karakter tegas seseorang dapat tersampaikan dengan baik lewat gerakan lues sang geisha Kim Jaejoong.

Para tamu yang menikmati jamuan makan dengan di dampingi wanita cantik berkimono. Mata mereka tak berkedip sedikitpun dari sosok indah yang tengah menari gemulai. Satu keunikan dari sosok indah sang geisha. Jika geisha-geisha sebelumnya membawakan tarian _tabuki_ memakai riasan lengkap termasuk sanggul rambut dan polesan cat pada wajah hingga leher, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin karena ia yang memiliki darah Korea hingga membuatnya tidak perlu begitu mengikuti aturan penari yang ada, namun meski begitu Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan keindahan tarian tabuki itu sendiri selain memang sudah di tunjang dengan wajah cantiknya di tambah kulit putih mulusnya yang sudah sangat pucat meski tanpa dicat.

Rambut hitam kelamnya di biarkan tergerai hingga menutupi tengkuknya. Benar-benar sosok indah yang tak akan membuat jemu saat memandangnya.

Waktu sepuluh menit berlalu seakan tak terasa, gema tepuk tangan yang memantul keseluruh penjuru bilik berukuran sedang itu tak bisa terelakkan saat Jaejoong menyelesaikan tariannya.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan sopan tak lupa senyum manis terpatri di bibir _plum_nya.

.

"Kau sangat cantik dan tarianmu berhasil membuatku terhanyut Jaejoong. Ini untukmu." Mr Yamamoto yang di kenal sebagai pejabat pemerintah itu menyodorkan lembaran yen, kemudian di terima dengan sopan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan bahunya saat tangan Mr Yamamoto hendak menyentuh bahunya, Jaejoong bisa membaca pikiran kotor pria paruh baya itu.

"_Moushiwake arimase_ Tuan Yamamoto." Nyonya Aikawa membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Mr Yamamoto. Nyonya Aikawa seolah bisa membaca maksud tamunya, jika saja Jaejoong memang seorang _geisha_ menghibur biasa ia tidak akan keberatan atas apapun permintaan tamunya. Namun Jaejoong adalah _geisha_ terbaik yang di miliki _Okiya Shinjuku_. Hanya seseorang yang kelak menjadi tuannya yang berhak menyentuh Jaejoong.

Pelelangan sudah dilakukan sejak satu bulan lalu dan Jaejoong sudah menjadi milik seseorang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu satu minggu saja untuk membiarkan Jaejoong di boyong oleh pemiliknya.

Untuk sejenak Mr Yamamoto menatap seksama nyonya Aikawa, seolah memberi isyarat untuk membiarkan sang pemlik _okiya_ melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Geisha Jaejoong tidak melayani yang seperti itu. Tuan baru berada di Nagoya jadi mungkin tuan tidak tau itu." Nyonya Aikawa bicara sopan.

"Maksudmu?" sepertinya Mr Yamaoto masih belum bisa mencerna hingga membuatnya harus bertanya.

"Maksud saya, Jaejoong _geisha_ yang hanya menyajikan tarian dan bentuk pertunjukkan seni tradisonal negara kita tanpa melayani hal-hal yang bersifat intim."

"Apa Jaejoong sudah memiliki Tuan?" Mr Yamamoto kembali bertanya, meski gurat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bisa di lihat jika Mr Yamamoto sangat tertarik pada Jaejoong.

Nyonya Aikawa tersenyum, "Ya Tuan, tinggal menunggu satu hitungan hari Geisha Jaejoong resmi di miliki."

Untuk sejenak suasana berubah menjadi kaku, hingga berangsur-angsur mencair saat salah satu geisha mengeluarkan candaanya hingga acara jamuan dan minum teh kembali berlangsung.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyelusuri lorong koridor bilik, kaki jenjaknya melangkah pelan. Pikirannya masih bermain pada kejadian berapa menit lalu saat ia masih berada di dalam bilik. Jaejoong yang pergi karena memang tugasnya sudah selesai, kini memilih duduk di tepi kolam berair mancur buatan. Di tengan bangunan _Shinjuku_, kaki telanjangnya di tenggelamkan kedalam air jernih.

'Bulan, aku.. Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi sepertimu. Besinar, indah dan dipuja. Siapun yang menjadi tuanku nanti aku pastika ia akan bertekuk lutut padaku, memberikan semua yang ku inginkan. Sepertinya memang uang yang paling berkuasa, jika begitu maka aku akan memiliknya.' Bibir cerry itu terkatup rapat, mata doenya menatap langit malam dimana terdapat bulan penuh yang bersinar terang. Jari lentiknya membentuk lingkaran seolah menggengam bulatan bulan.

.

.

.

"Rekaya kasus hingga membuat si tua bangka itu di copot dari jabatanya."

"Baik Yunho _sama_."

Sepasang mata setajam musang itu menghunus tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Yah, Yunho pria tampan berpostur tubuh atletis yang lebih dikenal dengan Pangeran penguasa perdagangan Asia itu, memberi perintah mutlak kepada bawahannya untuk menghancurkan seseorang yang telah berani mengusik Jaejoong-nya.

Prank

Bunyi serpihan kaca televisi berukuran besar yang hancur karena hantaman guci yang dilayangkan begitu saja oleh Yunho saat sebelumnya ia melihat seluruh kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di salah satu bilik perjamuan banguan berpapan nama Shinjuku. Bertapa terpesonanya Jung Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang menari dengan gemulai hingga saat kejadian dimana Mr yamaoto berniat menyentuh miliknya.

Jung Yunho tidak akan membiarkan siapaun menyentuh geishanya. Meskipun miliknya itu sendiri belum mengetahui dirinya namun pada kenyataanya sang pemilik sudah mengklaim Jaejoong sejak pria cantik itu berusia 15 tahun. Dipertemuan tak sengaja saat Jaejoong melakuakn pertunjukkan pentas seni sekolah mewakili Ginka Junior high school.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, bumi yang berputar pada porosnya tak mampu dihentikan. Apakah Jaejoong harus menyambut suka cita hari ini. Hari dimana dirinya akan menemui tuannya, atau justru mengutuk hari ini, hari dimana titik awal dirinya menjadi geisha sesungguhnya. Geisha yang telah dimiliki, menyerahkan jiwanya seutuhnya kepada sang Tuan.

Yang Jaejoong sadari mulai malam ini hidupnya akn berbeda. Jika biasanya ia tidur sendiri di atas _futon_ tebal berlapis sutra di dalam bilik kamar pribadinya, maka tidak lagi. Malam ini menjadi malam terakhir ia tidur di atas peraduan nyaman yang sudah 12 tahun ditidurinya. Sekaligus malam tecabutnya kehormatannya sebagai pria. Di atas _futon_ yang akan menjadi saksi atas kehilangan kesucian seutuhnya.

Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bagi seorang geisha yang telah memiliki tuan, maka seluruh hidupnya diabdikan kepada sang tuan, termasuk tinggal dikediaman sang Tuan. Meski begitu tugasnya sebagai geisha tidak bergeser. Jaejoong akan tetap menari dan menunjukkan kepiawaiannya di hadapan tamu pada saat dinginkan, tentunya dengan _yen_ yang jauh lebih tinggi. Meski begitu dalam hal keintiman hanya diperuntukkan kepada sang Tuan.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat wajah tuannya. Pria tampan berusia matang yang duduk di depannya hanya terpisah meja persegi dengan aneka hidangan lezat di atasnya. Jaejoong mengakui jika Tuannya tampan, bahkan kata tampan tidak cukup untuk mendeskrifsikan wujud sempurnanya.

Jung Yunho. Tuannya yang ternyata berasal satu negara yang sama dengannya. Korea selatan, setidaknya Jaejoong beryukur untuk itu. Yunho tidak hanya tampan tapi juga kaya dan berkuasa, satu hal lagi yang sukses mengelitik pria cantik itu. Berapa banyak _yen_ yang dihabiskannya untuk pelelangan atas dirinya. Begitulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Jaejoong menepis pikiran jauh yang mulai mengacau otaknya untuk lebih fokus. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong tidak ingin meninggalakn kesan buruk di jamuan pertamanya.

Keduanya masih larut dalam kebisuan, hanya gemericik teh hijau yang dituangkan Jaejoong kedalam cawan yang sedikit membunuh keheningan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat terampil sekaligus anggun. Sejujurnya Jaejoong sedikit canggung, sang geisha berani bersumpah jika mata tajam tuannya tak pernah lepas menatapnya, meski bibir berbentuk hati itu tetap bungkam dan hanya terbuka disela penyeruputan teh hijaunya atau pengunyahan kudapan kecilnya.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong di buat berdetak cepat saat tanganya digenggam oleh tangan besar Tuannya, refleks _doe eyes_nya menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Isyarat matanya menyanyakan kenapa atau ada apa? Jaejoong hanya ingin menuangkan _shake_, tidakkah tuannya ingin minum _shake_ setelah minum teh hijau dan berbagai cemilan ringan.

"Tuan.."

Seakan bagaikan lonceng dari surga saat sepatah kata terucap dari bibir _plum_ nan merah sang geisha. Yunho bahkan dibuat mematung.

"Tu-an.." Jaejoong kembali mengulang, saat tak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"Ya." Yunho menjawab singkat, suara bassnya terdengar berat.

"Tidakkah Tuan ingin minum _shake_?"

"Tidak." Bibir hati Yunho tesenyum tipis, gestur singkat yang mampu membuat Jaejoong terpesona. "Aku ingin berada dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya saat menyentuhmu, karena itu aku tidak ingin meneguk _shake _geisha-ku."

Tadinya Jaejoong hampir di buat malu atau mungkin tersipu atas pernyataan Yunho yang menurutnya terlalu frontan, namun hatinya sedikit berdenyut saat mendengar kalimat akhir yang terucap dari bibir hati itu.

"_Geisha-ku."_

'Yah, jangan terlalu berharap Joongie, hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas hamba dan Tuan, tidak lebih. Tidak boleh ada cinta bahkan saat rasa itu tumbuh dihatimu, kau harus segera membunuhnya. Geisha tidak boleh memberikan hati kepada Tuannya. Tuan yang belum tentu menjadi suami-mu.' Jaejoong mencoba mengubur kegetiran hatinya dengan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

'Bahkan dalam keadaan diampun kau terlihat indah Joongie.' Yunho menjulurkan tangannya, hingga membuat permukaan telapak tangan kasarnya menyentuh kulit pipi Jaejoong yang sehalus pulam. Mengusapnya berulang kali. Yunho seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya. Jakunnya di paksa naik turun saat mata musangnya menatap leher jenjang Jaejoong yang teekspos. Kimono merah yang membalut tubuh indah Jaejoong terlihat sangat pas. Belum lagi aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong, mampu membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang.

Yunho seakan tak pernah jemu menatap paras cantik geisha-nya. _Makeup_ natural yang sangat tipis hanya untuk mempertegas kecantikan alami Jaejoong.

Jari panjang Yunho beralih mengusap bibir _plum_ Jaejoong, benda kenyal warna merah alami tanpa kerutan. Terlihat sangat lembut. Yunho menyukai sorot mata bulat indah dengan mutiara hitam ditengahnya yang tak beralih menatap wajahnya. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh menegang Jaejoong atas sentuhanannya. Namun Yunho menyukai itu, bukankah itu berati Jaejoong benar-benar suci. Hal yang menegaskan jika Jung Yunho adalah pemilik Jaejoong. Sang geisha terindah yang merupakan pohon emas bagi Shinjuku.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

.

.

Lampu kamar yang sengaja dinyalakan. Membuat bilik berukuran sedang namun tertata elegan dengan tanpa menghilangkan nuansa tradisional itu terang bederang hingga kesudut ruangan. Bilik yang menjadi kamar pribadi Jaejoong, sang geisha. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu saat tubuh telanjangnya di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh sepasang mata musang Tuan-nya, hingga membuat sang gesiha lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Jaejoong yang merutuki keegosian Tuannya yang ingin bercinta dengannya dalam keadaan terang benderang dengan alasan ingin melihat jelas lekuk tubuh sempurnanya terlebih ekspresi wajahnya saat milik Tuannya bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Egois karena Yunho yang tidak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong yang merasa sangat malu karena ini yang pertama baginya. Meski tidak dalam keadaan gelap gulita, bukankah cahaya temaram lebih baik. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Tuannya.

"sshh..."

Menutup rapat kedua matanya dan meremas kain sutra yang melapisi _futon_ sebagai alas tidurnya, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat seklaigus geli yang dirasakannya akibat ulah Tuannya yang mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan lidah panas Tuannya terus melata di seluruh bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Cerry _lips_ merahnya di buat merintih nikmat akan sentuhan lembut Tuannya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lengket oleh _saliva_ Tuannya. Apa dimata Yunho tubuhnya serupa dengan es loli padat yang harus di jilat dari ujung hingga ujung. Entahlah Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkan hal konyol yang bisa membuatnya gila.

"mmphh..."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya _cerry lips_ merahnya disesap habis oleh Tuannya. Mengelinjang dan melenguh hingga nafasnya tersengal saat bibir hati Tuannya melepas tataun bibirnya.

"Cantik... _geishaku_ sangat sempurna." Mata musang Yunho menatap lekat wajah memerah Jaejoong yang berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Sorot mata Yunho tak beralih dari wajah cantik Jaejoong namun tangannya tak pernah lelah bergerak bebas, menyentuh kulit porselen Jaejoong, tubuh indah yang sudah di penuhi jejak kepemilikanya.

"Tu-anhh.." Jemari pucat Jaejoong mengacak surai coklat Yunho saat wajah Tuannya asyik terbenam dan menikmati perut ratanya hingga semakin turun kearea paha dalamnya, belum memasuki permaian inti tetapi Jaejoong sudah di buat lemas, tidak cukupkah atas puluhan _kissmark_ yang telah diukir Tuannya di tubuhnya. Bahkan satu kali _organsme_nya.

"Ugghh..ahh.. ahh.." tubuh Jaejoong dibuat kembali menegang bersamaan dengan keluarnya sari dari miliknya dan lagi-lagi Yunho meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Rasamu menjadi canduku.. manis dan gurih." Yunho mengusap sisa sari Jaejoong yang sedikit menetes di sudut bibrinya, menjilatnya seduktif. Yunho menatap puas tubuh tak berdaya _geisha_-nya yang dimatanya terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

'Manis.. gurih.. tentu saja.. wanita itu selalu memaksa ku untuk memakan buah setiap hari dan mengurangi konsumsi protein.' Jaejoong membatin ditengah deru nafas terputusnya.

"Saatnya permainan inti."

Kalimat yang terlontar dengan nada santai dari mulut Yunho namun mmapu bembuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin menegang.

.

Semua benda mati di kamar itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas penyatuan dua tubuh manusia yang tengah menggelora. Desahan dan deru nafas memburu seakan menjadi melody terindah. Sang Tuan yang membabat habis miliknya, benar-benar membuat sang _geisha_ menjadi miliknya seutuhnya lewat hentakkan bertenaganya, merasuki bagian tersensitif milik Jaejoong. Membuat sang bidadari surganya terus menerus mengerang dan mendesahkan Tuannya.

Meski bukan hanya desahan yang mengalun merdu dari cerry _lips_ sang geisha, hingga terkadang rintih kesakitan turut menggema, namun sepertinya sang Tuan tidak perduli karena tubuh molek yang bersimbah peluh serta cairan putih lengket di bawahnya mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho kehilangan kendali. Hingga sari-nya mengalir deras membanjiri lubang surga Jaejoong adalah bukti keperkasaanya sekaligus mutlak jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Limousine dengan merk Mitsubishi Dignity produksi Jepang itu berjalan mulus membelah jalanan kota Nagoya. Angin dingin yang tidak dibiarkan masuk karena kaca mobil yang terutup rapat. Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan membiarkan _geisha_-nya kedinginan. Tubuh semampai berbalut kimono merah muda sang geisha bahkan hanya pasrah saat tuanya merengkuh pinggangnya, membuat tubuh kecilnya merapat, Jaejoong sang _geisha_ bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Tuannya juga aroma maskulin yang mampu mengelitik indar penciumannya.

_Doe eyes_ indah itu terus melempar pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil, mengamati gedung-gedung berjajar rapi dan pohon hijau yang tumbuh di bahu jalan.

"Apa pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik dari pada aku?"

"_Shitsurei shimashita_ Tuan.." Jaejoong meminta maaf dengan suara lembutnya, permintaan maaf karena sepertinya Yunho tidak suka di abaikan, padahal Jaejoong tidak berniat mengabaikan Tuannya hanya saja pria cantik itu tidak sanggup jika harus menatap lama-lama wajah tampan Tuannya.

"Kenapa malah minta maaf hem? apa Joongie merasa telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Deg.

Jaejoong di buat membeku atas panggilan manis untuknya dari bibir tuannya. "kenapa diam baby?"

Deg.

"_baby.."_

Tubuh Jaejoong di buat menegang saat jari kasar Yunho mengusap lembut pipinya, mata musang yang mengunci tatapan matanya. Meskipun Yunho sudah menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya semalam, namun tetap saja sentuhan kecil Yunho mampu membuatnya menegang seolah tersengat aliran listrik.

Sreak..

Nghh...

Jaejoong di buat melenguh saat bibir hati Tuannya menyesap kulit lehernya, dengan tangan berotot yang berbalut stelan jas mahal mengungkung tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu takut atau canggung, aku milikmu dan kau milikku Joongie, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Tuan panggil aku Yunho." Mata musang Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong.

'Bolehkah aku memilikimu Tuan? Benarkah itu? aku geisha terlebih aku laki-laki.. apa aku bisa memilikmu seutuhnya Yunho? Tidak kau tetap Tuan yang menebusku, jadi aku harus tetap menghormatimu.'

"_Kokoro kara kansha shimasu_ Tuan, tapi maaf saya tidak boleh lancang, anda tetap Tuan saya, jadi biarkan saya memanggil anda Tuan." Wajah cantik Jaejoong tertunduk dalam, dapat di rasakan jika aura tubuh Yunho berbeda dari sebelumnya, Jaejoong merasa takut. Mungkin Yunho marah atas penolakannya namun sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Jaejoong hanya tidak mau bermimpi terlu tinggi. Jaejoong harus bersiap menghadapi kenyataan yang ada jika Tuannya adalah penguasa perdagangan Asia, Pria tampan berusia 29 tahun yang sudah pasti akan menikah untuk meneruskan garis keturunannya.

Posisinya disini hanya sebagai penghibur Tuannya. Ia adalah geisha yang dimiliki oleh Yunho. Jung Yunho berkuasa atas hidupnya namun tidak dengan dirinya. Jaejoong sadar di mana ia harus berada. Jika Tuannya sudah bosan pasti ia akan ditinggalkan dengan segala kekayaan yang telah ditimbunnya selama dimiliki, Jaejoong tidak pernah melupakan peringatan nyonya Aikawa

.

'_Tuan-mu bukan suami-mu. Jangan memberikan hati kepada tuan-mu. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai hamba, dan yen yang tak terhitung sebagai imbalannya. Tidak tau butuh berapa lama hingga tuan-mu melepasmu. Jika geisha beruntung maka tuannya adalah suaminya namun kau laki-laki Jaejoong. Secantik apapun kau tetap laki-laki yang tidak memiliki rahim.'_

.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu.. jadi mari kita bertindak layaknya Tuan dan hamba." Suara bass Yunho yang terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk. Selanjutnya hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti kendaraan mewah yang akan membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong ke tempat terindah yang sudah di rencanakan Yunho Shirakawa-go. Pedesaan indah bergunung-gunung yang terdapat villa miliknya.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya. Waktu satu minggu yang di habiskan di villa miliknya bersama Jaejoong, hubungan antara tuan dan hamba. Jaejoong yang melayani Yunho dengan tata cara sebagai geisha. Mempercantik sudut-sudut villa dengan kerasi rangakaian bunganya, menemani Yunho minum teh, menari untuk Tuannya bahkan setiap malam harus rela mendesah untuk Tuannya.

Seperi malam ini, malam terakhir berada di villa Yunho menyentuhnya lebih kasar dan bernafsu dari pada biasanya. Bahkan air mata sudah tak mampu lagi Jaejoong tahan untuk tak jatuh mengaliri pipi putih pucatnya. Pundi-pundi _yen_ yang diperolehnya sepadan dengan pelayanan yang diberikannya.

"Masihkah kau mengharapkan hubungan Tuan dan Hamba? Atau kau sudah merubah pendirianmu _my geisha_." Yunho menatap tajam manik _doe eyes_ yang sudah sembab, bahkan tubuh kecil di bawahnya sudah bergetar. Rasa sakit dan perih sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat Yunho tak pernah puas menghujam titik sensitifnya. Menggaulinya berualng-ulang sekan tak kenal lelah.

Yunho lelah saat hatinya tak di sambut Jaejoong, geishanya yang tetap keukeh akan pendiriannya yang Yunho tidak suka. Lupakan aturan Geisha dan mulai menjalani hubungan yang tidak kaku. Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong bermanja padanya, mungkin Jaejoong yang sedikit nakal atau Jaejoong yang bersikap menggodanya.

"TUAN.. TUANNN... HENTIKANNN! Hikss.. ini sakittt..." Jaejoong mulai memukul-mukul bahu Yunho, etika seorang geisha sudah tak lagi di indahkannya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di lubang analnya jauh lebih membuatnya terkoyak saat Tuannya tak henti menghujamnya dengan hentakkan kasar. Tubuh bermandi peluhnya yang bergetar dan wajah memerah dipenuhi lingan air mata, sang geisha yang terlihat benar-benar dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Seperti inilah hubungan antara tuan dan hamba. Kau yang menginginkannya Geisha." Suara bentakkan Yunho menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Hiks.. Yun-nie.. hiks.. Yunho... hik.. Yunnie-ku.." Isakan kecil yang berujung dengan hilangnnya kesadaran Jaejoong.

'Yunnie.. Yunho.. Yunnie-ku..' Meskipun dengan suara yang begitu lirih namun Yunho mampu mendengar, panggilan untuknya yang sangat ingin ia dengar dari cerry _lips_ merah Jaejoong. Hati Yunho bersorak, bolehkah Yunho berharap jika Jaejoongnya sudah menyerah dan mengakhiri hunbugan tuan dan hamba. Sepertinya iya.

"_Aishiteru_ Joongie... _saranghe_.. Jung Jaejoong _my geisha_."

Cup

"_Mianhe_.." bibir hati Yunho mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah Jaejoong, bahkan _doe eyes_ indah yang terpejam itu tak luput dari kecupannya. Yunho tidak tega melihat air mata Jaejoong tapi ia tidak memilik cara lain, harus dengan menggunakan cara sedikit kasar untuk mengubah pendirian Jaejoong-nya.

Malam merangkak semakin larut, suara serangga malam yang menyebar disekitar perbukitan Shirakawa-go menyajikan nuansa perdesaan yang termat kental. Nyala temaram lampu kamar membias, membuat sosok cantik yang tengah terlelap di pelukan Tuannya terlihat damai. Tidak lagi tedengar rintihan pilu ataupun desahan tertahan dari cerry _lips_ merahnya. Sang _geisha_ sudah terbang kealam mimpinya, sejenak memudarkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Mata musang Yunho yang masih tejaga menatap jendela kaca, guguran _cherry blossoms_ serupa titik-titik merah muda terbang tertiup angin, hingga sebagian tersendat di tepi jendela. Musim semi terindah bagi Yunho, _cherry blossoms_ seakan menjadi tanda atas luluhnya kekerasan hati geisha-nya.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah sepuluh bulan Jaejoong hidup bersama Yunho. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan Tuannya di dalam _manison _mewah Jung Yunho, tentunya terlepas dari para _maid_ yang diperkerjakan Yunho. Sejak malam itu, malam panjang musim semi yang dilewatinya penuh rasa sakit, Jaejoong mencoba menjadi sosok yang diinginkan Yunho. Tidak menjalin hubungan layaknya tuan dan hamba. Yunho tidak memperlaukannya seperti layaknya _geisha_. Pria Jung itu justru sangat memanjakannya, memenuhi hari-harinya dengan cinta yang berlimpah.

Namun ada berapa hal yang tidak di tinggalkan Jaejoong sebagai _geisha_. Dalam kesempatan tertentu Jaejoong masih berkunjung ke _okiya_ Shinjuku untuk menari dan perjamuan minum teh jika kebetulan Yunho tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan relasi bisnisnya. Dan Jaejoong yang tetap memakai _kimono_ saat berada di _manison_ meskipun tidak setiap saat.

Memasuki bulan desember saat salju mulai turun. Bulir-bulir putihnya bertebaran menutup dahan pohon hingga atap-atap rumah sebagian menumpuk di bahu jalan. Seperti biasa, pagi ini Jaejoong berangkat sekolah di antar Yunho.

Jaejoong yang duduk manis di samping Yunho, sementara supir yang tetap fokus melajukan audi yang membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie..."

"Hem?" Yunho menanggapi dengan dehemannya, bibir hatinya tersenyum saat mendapati kepala pujaan hatinya bersandar di pundakknya. Yunho sangat menyukai Jaejoong yang seperti ini, Jaejoong yang sangat manja saat bersamanya dan anggun sekaligus angkuh saat berhadapan dengan orang lain tentu saja kembali menjadi geisha seutuhnya.

"Apa masih sakit? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan terlu sering."

Puk..

"Ishh..." Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho saat pria tampan itu mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Yunho terkikik merasa berhasil menggoda Jaejoong-nya. Yunho selalu menyukai ekspresi imut wajah Jaejoong. Saat cerry _lips_ merahnya mengerucut sebal, saat tersenyum, hingga mata bulat indah yang sering menunjukkan tatapan berbeda-beda. Yunho menyukai setiap inci pahatan _manequen_ hidup yang duduk di sampingnya. Sosok cantik yang menjadi miliknya.

"Yunnie.. setelah lulus SMA Joongie ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo. Apa boleh?" _doe eyes_ Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada Yunho.

"Baiklah."

"Mwo..._gomawo_ Yunnie-_yah aishiteru_..." Jaejoong menubruk dada bidang Yunho, memeluk erat tubuh kekar Yunho, sebagai pelampiasan kebahagiaannya. Yunho yang selalu mengabulkan semua keinginannya tentunya selain _yen_ yang terus mengalir ke rekening pribadinya. Jaejoong sangat menyukai saat pelukannya di balas dengan rengkuhan posesif Yunho dan sedetik kemudian kecupan-kecupan singkat dari bibir hati Yunho yang menghujani wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap putih yang membumbung di udara seiring dengan hembusan nafas Jaejoong. Berulang kali pria cantik itu menggsek-gesekkan kedua tanganya. Lagi-lagi ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Jaejoong mengeratkan _sweater_ tebal yang membalut tubuhnya, juga syal merah yang melilit leher jenjangnnya. Tas dipunggungnya di letakkanya di tempat kosong disebalahnya. Bangku taman panjang yang di dudukinya sendiri. Tangan pucatnya menepis butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari dahan pohon di atas kepalanya. Jaejoong sedang menunggu jemputan Yunho di taman di seberang sekolah. Pria berparas cantik itu mengabaikan bisik-bisik kagum para pejalan kaki yang melintas di depannya. Yah, semua orang tau jika ia adalah Geisha yang sudah memiliki tuan. Bahkan Tuannya adalah seorang Jung Yunho. Terselip rasa bangga tersendiri karena ialah yang dipilih oleh sang pangeran perdagangan Asia itu.

Namun tatapan mata _doe_nya berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat anak perempuan di sebrang jalan. Tangan mungilnya yang tengah di genggam erat kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang dilihat Jaejoong mampu membuatnya bergetar.

'Keluarga kecil itu terlihat bahagia.. Yunnie, kita tidak akan bisa seperti itu. Aku laki-laki dan oh...' Tangan pucatnya meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Entah kenapa Jaejoong menyadari satu hal tentang status hubungannya dengan Yunho yang terjalin tanpa ikatan resmi. 'Yah, aku laki-laki bagaimana aku bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Yunho... seharusnya kau sadar Joongie jika cepat atau lambat Yunho akan bosan padamu.'

Tes..

Setitik kristal bening yang mengalir di pipinya di hapus dengan kasar. Jaejoong coba meredam denyut jantungnya yang terasa sakit. 'Saat kau memilih untuk menikahi wanita namun disatu sisi tetap mempertahankanku, maka aku akan mundur. Meskipun saat itu kau belum melepasku Tuan Yunho.' Sebutan Tuan Yunho terucap begitu saja di hatinya, saat setelah sekian lama ia tidak lagi melafalkannya. Jaejoong hanya merasa jika sekarang saatnya ia harus terbangun dari tidurnya, memutus mimpi indahnya dan keluar dari negeri dongeng.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan februari, apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong menjadi kenyataan. Ketika Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Yunho dan _sofu_nya. Yunho yang tidak pernah cerita padanya jika Yunho masih memiliki kakek yang tinggal di Korea. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat wajah tua serupa dengan Tuannya.

Saat Jaejoong pulang sekolah dan ingin menyampaikan kabar bahagia jika ia lulus tes tertutup di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Tokyo. Namun justru kegetiran yang didapatnya.

.

"_Yun.. usiamu sudah memasuki kepala tiga, kau harus segera menikah demi melanjutkan keturunan Jung." Pria tua berpakaian hangat itu duduk berwibawa di kursi empuk ruanga kerja Yunho._

"_Tidak harbeoji, aku sudah memiliki Jaejoong."_

"_Dia hanya mainanmu. Dia geisha."_

"_Harbeoji!" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, Yunho tidak terima kakeknya menghina seseorang yang dicintainya._

"_Baiklah. Harbeoji sudah mengetahi semuanya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong. Harbeoji tidak keberatan, hanya saja kau sadar dia pria, secantik apapun dirinya tetaplah pria yang tidak memiliki rahim." Kakek Yunho menghela nafas berat, pria tua itu sangat tau bagaimana mengendaliakn cucu satu-satunya._

"_Harbeoji hanya ingin cucu entah bagaimana caranya. Kita ambil jalan tengahnya. Wanita yang akan melahirkan cucuku tidak harus kau nikahi dalam waktu lama. Satu bulan cukup setelah itu bercerai, pernikahan yang hanya syah di mata agama saja sudah cukup. Selanjutnya kau hanya harus membuahinya hingga membuahkan penerus Jung. Kita akan membayar mahal atas jasanya."_

"_Harboeji ini gila!" apa yang diutarakan kakeknya sekan hal itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan._

"_Harbeoji yang akan mencari wanita itu, hanya cucu tidak lebih setelah berhasil membuahinya kau boleh menceriakannya dan hidup bersama geisha-mu."_

.

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan berita bahagianya pada Yunho. Jaejoong memilih pergi ke Shinjuku, tepatnya Jaejoong berada di satu ruangan yang di penuhi lukisan wanita dan pria yang pernah menjadi geisha terbaik di Shinjuku.

Mereka memiliki nasib berbeda, ada yang berakhir bahagia dan tidak sedikit yang berakhir dengan kepiluan. _Doe eyes_nya menatap sendu lukisan tua dengan wajah sangat cantik yang dilapsis bingkai terbuat dari campuran emas. Geisha berkimono merah dengan rambut hitam kelam tergerai sebahu. Jejuung-_san_. Mitos mengatakan jika ia adalah geisha tercantik yang hidup ratusan tahun lalu, saat Nagoya masih bernama _Nania_. Nyonya Aikawa dan penghuni Shinjuku mengatakan jika wajah cantik Jejuung serupa dengannya, banyak yang menduga jika ia adalah wujud reinkarnasi Jejuung.

Bahkan Nyonya Aikawa memberinya nama yang hampir sama saat memungut dirinya. Jaejoong yang sebelumnya bernama Kim Youngwoong, marga kim yang mengikuti marga pemilik panti, kemudian namaya berganti menjadi Kim Jaejoong, nama yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Aikawa.

Jejuung yang menurut legenda juga memiliki darah Korea-Jepang. Sama sepertinya, hingga takdir hidup yang sama. Menjadi _geisha_. Tapi legenda yang turun temurun beredar di masyarakat jejung memiliki akhir hidup yang bahagia bersama Tuannya. Tuannya yang menjadi suaminya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan takdirku?" Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, mata _doe_nya menatap lekat lukisan tua di depannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membiarkan kaki telanjangnya membeku saat menapaki timbunan salju di sepanjang jalan di luar pagar bangunan Shinjuku. Bagian bawah kimono merah yang membalut tubuhnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Hujan salju turun, membuat butiran putih itu jatuh ke tanah dan semakin menumpuk. Jaejoong tidak perduli akan rasa dingin yang memeluk tubuhnya, kaki jenjangnya hanya menapak dan terus menapak semakin menjauh dari banguan Shinjuku.

Mungkin saat ini Yunho tengah kebingungan mencarinya, namun Jaejoong tidak perduli. Kaki jenjangnya terus berlari tertaih hingga membuat persendiannya mati rasa.

Bruk..

Akhirnya tubuh ringkih itu limbung ke tanah, jatuh terduduk di atas tumpukan salju dingin. Air mata yang terus mengalir dari hasel kelamnya, hanya cairan being serupa kristal satu-satunya kehangatan yang dirasakannya. Yang Jaejoong sadari dirinya akn segera di campakkan. Katakan Yunho hanya memanfaakan wanita itu, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima jika Yunho menyentuh tubuh wanita lain. Bukankah Yunho miliknya. Egois memang, tapi bukankah Yunho sendiri yang mengesakan demikian.

"_Aku milikmu dan kau milikku.. tidak ada istilah hamba dan Tuan.."_

'Benar aku hanya mainan untukmu. Aku tetap seorang geisha dan kau adalah Tuan-ku.' _Doe eyes_ kelam itu menutup seiring dengan kesadaran yang menghilang.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang tidak mampu mengalahkan dinginya suhu musim dingin. Yunho menatap cemas tubuh lemah yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sudah pagi hari, bahkan Joongie-nya belum sadar juga. Semalam Yunho menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak hampir membeku di tepi jalan, sekitar 10 meter dari Shinjuku.

"Joongie..." tangan Yunho mengenggam jemari seputih kapas Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat pucat, Yunho menangis, terakhir kalinya ia menangis saat kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Dan kini air matanya di paksa keluar karena sosok pujaan hatinya yang masih terbaring lemah.

Jaejoong mulai terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya saat merasakan benda kenyal berulang kali menggesek kulit pipinya. Matanya yang perlahan membuka dan mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya, wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat, dan benda kenyal yang menggesek pipinya adalah bibir Yunho.

"Joongie.. kau sudah sadar _baby_..."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni panjang. Jaejoong masih diam, suaranya seakan tercekak ditenggorokan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau risaukan.. kau membuatku cemas Joongie... jangan sekali-kali mengulangi tindakan bodohmu. Kau bahkan bisa mati jika sedikit saja aku terlambat menemukanmu." Yunho bermonolog ditengah pelukan posesifnya.

'Kenapa? Apa yang kurisaukan? Kau hanya pura-pura tidak tau Yun.. aku bahkan sudah melihat wajah wanita yang akan melahirkan benihmu. Wanita korea cantik dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik meski terlahir dari keluarga miskin. Menyedihkan! hanya wanita bodoh yang tidak tertarik padamu. Dia tidak mungkin melepasmu hanya atas imbalan yang diberikan kakekmu dan kau? Apa kau tega melepas wanita yang melahirkan darah dagingmu?' mungkin kau akan berbalik mencintainya dan mencampakkan aku.. oh, setidaknya aku akan menjadi simpanamu semumur hidupku.' Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Yunho menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong, otaknya memperoses pertanyaan singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kau sangat berati Joongie. Kau ibarat nasi yang ku makan setiap hari."

"Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak melamarku? Kau tidak berniat menikahiku karena aku laki-laki. Seharusnya aku harus teguh pada pendirianku jika aku _geisha_-mu. Kau tuan dan aku hamba. Kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang akan melahirkan benihmu. Bagaimana denganku? Aku harus rela menjadi yang ke-dua. Apa seperti itu?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam Tuan? Benar bukan yang kukatakan. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ketitik semula. Aku _geisha_ dan kau Tuanku _ak-uummphhh_.."

Yunho membungkam ucapan Jaejoong dengan ciuman. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas, lidah saling membelit mencoba untuk saling mendominasi. Pagutan basah yang diringi dengan linangan air mata keduanya yang sekan tidak pernah surut membanjir, sebagai tanda kegamangan hati baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, pucuk tumbuhan mulai bersemi selah membeku terselimuti salju. Tidak ada lagi gunungan es atau rintik butiran salju. Musim semi kedua Jaejoong bersama Yunho. Setelah hari itu baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak membahas apapun lagi. Jaejoong yang menutup mata dan Yunho yang semakin melimpahkan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada sosok indah yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Keduanya menjalankan aktifitas seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan saat inipun sama. Yunho merasa bahagia saat jaejoong menjadi pribadi yang lebih manja dan sangat bergantung padanya. Sang _geisha_ terindah yang selalu memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuknya.

Yunho mengusap helaian surai hitam Jaejoong, membiarkan punggung malaikatnya bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya, sementara punggungnya sendiri di sandarkan dipohon _cerry blossom_. Kedua lengan beroto Yunho memeluk pingang ramping Jaejoong.

Rembulan yang bersinar terang seolah menjadi cahaya alami pengganti lampu beraliran listrik yang berada jauh di villa. Seperti tahun sebelumnya Yunho menghabiskan awal musim semi dengan Jaejoong di villa pribadinya yang terletak di kawasan perdesaan Shirakawa-go. Perdesaan nan asri dengan keelokan alam yang tak terbantahkan hingga menjadi kunjungan wisatawan saat berada di Nagoya.

_Cherry blossoms_ yang berguguran seiring terpaan angin terliihat bak bintik-bintik merah muda indah yang membumbung di angkasa. Rumput hijau yang menjadi alas duduk dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu sedikit terselimuti hamparan kelopak _cherry blossoms_.

"Kau tau Joongie, bahkan aroma tubuhmu jauh lebih wangi di banding ribuan pucuk _cherry blossoms _ini." Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Jaejoong, menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak ingin merusak suasana romantis dengan bertanya yang macam-macam. Jaejoong yang memakai kembali kimono merah lengkap dengan obi yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, Jaejoong yang mengajaknya pergi ke belakang villa ditengah angin yang berhembus cukup dingin, katanya untuk menikmati keindahan taburan _cerry blossoms_ dan cahaya bulan yang berinar sempurna.

"Dan kenyataan itu juga yang membuatmu tak mampu berpaling dariku Tuan." Jaejoong bicara lirih di tengah matanya yang tepejam, menikamti segarnya udara dan menyesap dalam aroma wangi kelopak _cherry blossoms_ yang sesekali jatuh menimpa rambutnya.

"Kau kembali memanggilku Tuan, ck aku tidak suka itu." Yunho berdecak sebal tangannya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengulang masa itu, bukankah aku _geisha_mu." Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat wajah cantiknya yang tertimpa sinar bulan dilihat jelas oleh Yunho.

Cup

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mendaratkan _cerry lips_nya di bibir hati Yunho. Mengecupnya lembut dan dalam. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan _cerry lips_ merah itu masih menepel di bibirnya. Entah hanya persaannya atau apa tapi Yunho merasa tidak tenang. Yunho merasa dua minggu terakhir kulit putih Joongienya semakin bertambah pucat, _doe eyes_ kelamnya tak sebersinar biasanya.

Sreak..

Yunho sedikit membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga dada berisi pria cantik itu menepel di dada bidangnya tanpa melepas tatuan bibir keduanya.

"mmhh..."

Lenguhan yang lolos dari _cerry lips_ merah itu saat Yunho justru memperdalam kecupan Jaejoong, mengubahnya menjadi pagutan lembut. Lengan berotot Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong, tubuh yang dirasanya sedikit mengurus.

"Tuan.. miliki aku." _Doe eyes_ kelam Jaejoong menatap sayu wajah Tuannya. Yunho sangat tau apa yang dimaksdu Jaejoong. "Disini?" Yunho mentautkan alisnya, sedikit ragu jika bercinta di tempat terbuka sepeti ini, meskipun tempat ini masih berada di kawasan villanya terlebih terlindungi dengan pagar tinggi.

"Emm..shh.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan sexynya diikuti dengan menggigit bibir bawanya, gerakan sensual yang selalu mampu membuat Yunho _hard_.

"Tu-ann..."

Napas Yunho dibuat terceka saat Jaejoong bertindak liar dengan mengesek-gesekkan bagian privasi keduanya hingga menimbulkan senasi nikmat. Tubuh indah Jaejoong yang terbalut kimono merah pekat, entah sengaja atau tidak tapi bagian kerah kimono yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan bahu indah Jaejoong hingga sedikit dada bersisinya. Mata musang Yunho bahkan bisa melihat tonjolan kecil di dada Jaejoong yang tercetak dibalik kain kimono berbahan sutra lembut itu.

Sepertinya malam ini Jaejoong berniat kembali menjadi gesiha yang akan melayani tuaanya dengan _service_ terbaiknya.

"Tuann.. ini dinginn..." sang _geisha_ semakin melancarkan aksi meggodanya dengan suara merdu yang terdengar serak menimbulkan kesan sexy. Wajar jika Jaejoong merasa dingin, kimono yang sudah tersingkap hingga mengekspos paha mulusnya, salahkan posisi duduknya yang berada di pangkuan Yunho, persis seperi anak koala.

"Kalau begitu, Tuanmu akan mengahangatkanmu _my geisha_."

.

Bermandikan cahaya bulan serta di bawah rimbun pucuk-pucuk _cherry blossoms_, merupakan saksi atas penyatuan panas dua tubuh dengan warna kulit kontas. Sang geisha dengan tubuh indahnya dalam keadaan polos berbaring beralaskan rumput hijau yang dipenuhi kelopak _cerry blossoms_ sementara di atasnya sang Tuan yang tanpa lelah terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, menenggelamkan kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh sang geisha. Udara dingin yang semakin mensuk tak mepengaruhi hawa panas yang tercipta dari tubuh keduanya, bahkan peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh atletis Yunho yang berwarna coklat _tan_.

Kimono merah yang hanya menggantung di bagian lengan Jaejoong, wujud indah malaikat tak bersayap yang tengah mendesah pasrah di bawahnya mampu membuat Yunho tak akan pernah puas, selalu ingin merasakan dan memiliknya lagi dan lagi.

Deru nafas yang semkain memburu, seiring dengan semakin cepatnya hujaman kesejatian sang Tuan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Teriakan nikmat saat malaikatnya berhasil menggapai firdausnya. Wajah puas dan ekspesi nikmat Jaejoong serta erangan sexy yang terus meluncur dari cerry _lips_ merah Jaejoong mampu menghantar Yunho mencapai titik ternikamtanya.

Penuh, Jaejoong merasakan penuh dibagian lubang analanya, dapat ia rasakan jika sari yunho mengalir menuruni lekukan bongkahan pantanya, membasahi hamparan kelopak _cerry blossom_ yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

"_Saranghe_ Jung Jaejoong." Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong disela nafas terputusnya..

"_Nado saranghe_ Yunnie."

Tanpa Yunho tau jika Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat mendengar Yunho meenyembut namanya 'Jung Jaejoong'.

.

Malam semkain merangkak naik, Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong di pelukannya, keduanya berbaring di atas rumput dan hamparn _cherry blossoms_, hanya kimono merah Jaejoong yang menjadi pengganti selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Aku ada kabar baik untuk kita." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya sekedar ingi melihat respon Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk di dalam pelukaknya.

"Katakan!"

Yunho merasa jika suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, bukan karena kehabisan tenaga usai bercinta, Yunho merasakan hal yang lain "_Baby_ kita masuk kedalam, kau kedingianan." Yunho semakin merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong saat dirasakan tubuh kecil itu mulai bergetar di pelukaknnya.

"Em" jaejoong meggeleng samar, "kita akan masuk setelah Yunnie memberitahuku kabar baiknya."

Yunho mengelus pundak telanjang Jaejoong, berharap dengan begitu mampu meredam sedikit rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk. Sepertinya Yunho memang harus memberitahukan kabar baiknaya saat ini juga mengingat betapa keras kepalanya _geisha_ miliknya, dan jika tidak ingin berujung dengan tubuh keduanya membeku karena kedinginan.

"Kita sudah cukup lama tidak membahasnya.."

Yunho mulai bercerita dan Jaejoong tau kemana arah pembicaarn Yunho, Jaejoong tak bergeming ia ingin mengetahui berita baik apa yang akan disampaikan Yunho meski baginya tidak akan mengubah apapun. _Doe eyes_nya terpejam, saat merasakan semakin berat pada kedua matanya. Jaejoong hanya berharap agar Yunho tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, mencoba bersikap biasa di tengah rasa sakit yang terasa sudah menyebar keseluruh fungsi tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika hubungan kita hanya sebatas Tuan dan hamba. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku belum melamarmu itu bukan karena aku tidak ingin menikahimu, melainkan aku menunggu sampai saat kau lulus SMA. Itu kabar baik pertama Joongie.." Yunho tersenyum tipis, tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Kabar baik selanjutnya?" Jaejoong bicara lirih, setitik kristal bening jatuh dari pupil hasel kelamnya. Jaejoong masih betah memjamkan matanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang penerus Jung. Aku diam bukan karena tidak ingin memberitahumu atau mengacuhkanmu, hanya aku sedang mencari jalan keluar yang tepat dan kau tau baby.. aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya dan _Haeboji_ sudah setuju dengan keputusanku."

"..."

"Oh... kau tau istilah bayi tabung dalam dunia kedokteran? Aku pikir cara itu yang terbaik, aku akan tetap memiliki keturunan tanpa harus menyentuh wanita manapun. Bagaimana menurutmu Jung Jaejoong?" Mata musang Yunho menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong. "Dan aku sudah melakukanya.. kandungan wanita pilihan itu sudah berusia lima bulan.. maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan untukmu _baby_."

"_Baby.. baby_ kau mendengarku?" entah kenapa Yunho merasa panik dan takut. Yunho semakin menyadari jika wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat di tambah jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Ya.. ini kabar terbaik yang Joongie dengar..." Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah Yunho dengan mata _doe_nya yang dipaksa membuka seutuhnya. _Cherry lips_ itu tersenyum tipis, jari pucatnya terjulur menyentuh pipi Yunho membuat pria tampan itu terdiam. Hatinya merasa tak tenang melihat Jaejoong saat ini terlebih saat air mata Joongienya mulai menetes.

"Joongie." Yunho menyeka lelehan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi pipi pucat Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan Yunnie mulai mencintaiku?"

"Sejak Joongie berusia lima belas tahun. Joongie ingat saat pementasan drama SMP Ginka?"

"Hem.." Jaejoong berguman,

"Di situlah aku pertama kali melihatmu dan kemudian mencari semua informasi tentangmu, dan ternyata kau calon _geisha_ di Okiyu Shinjuku. Sejak saat itu aku mengklaimmu sebagai milikku dan akan menjadi Tuanmu saat kau berusia 17 tahun." Yunho tersenyum kala mengingat obesisnya pada Jaejoong yang sudah terpendam lama, tidak Yunho tidak hanya terobesi melainkan pria tampan itu tulus mencintai Jaejoong.

"Saranghe Tuanku.. terimakasih karena sudah mencintai dengan tulus seorang geisha seperti-ku."

Sedetik kemudian Yunho yang tercenung, merasakan bibir Jaejoong menyempel lembut dibibirnya, perasaan Yunho semakin tidak menentu, ia hanya merasa jika akan terjadi seuatu. Keduanya saling berpelukan, dapat Yunho rasakan jika rengkuhan lengan kurus Jaejoong semakin melemas. Hingga,

Syurr..

Yunho mencium bau anyir dan rasa lengket di yang memenuhi mulutnya dan itu adalah cairan merah pekat yang semkain deras menyembur dari dalam mulut Jaejoong. Bibir keduanya masih menyatu.

"JOONGIE!" Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong, setelah melepas tatuan bibir keduanya. Yunho di buat ketakutan saat melihat bibir Jaejoong berlumuran darah bahkan menetes hingga dagu terus turun keleher jenjangnya.

"Saranghe Yunnie.."

Bruk..

Kata terakhir yang terucap sangat lirih sesaat sebelum tubuh ringkih itu ambruk dan kembali menumpu pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Joongie... Joongie-_yah_... ada apa denganmu.. Joongie.. Hikss... JUNG JAEJOONG!" Yunho yang semakin panik mengoncang-goncang tubuh Jaejoong, linangan air mata terus mengalir dari sorot mata musangnya yang meredup, bahkan pengelihatannya mulai memudar karena kabut air mata semakin berkumpul di dalamnya.

Yunho semakin meraung saat tidak merasakan detak jantung Joongienya. Malam indah bermandikan terang bulan dan di bawah pohon cherry blossom kelopak merah mudanya yang berguguran, sekarang berbalik menjadi malam kelam.

'Meskipun kau memberitahukan padaku lebih awal Yun.. aku tetap akan mengambil keputusan yang sama. Cinta kita tidak akan berlabuh, Ini yang terbaik.'

.

"_Yunnie.. selama dua minggu kedepan kosongkan jadwalmu, oke?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba baby?"_

"_Bukankah ini sudah memasuki musim semi, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku? Cherry lips merah Jaejoong terpout sempurna,_

"_Kekek.. tentu saja, kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, satu minggu untuk mengantar kemanapun Joongie inginkan dan satu minggunya kita habiskan di villa, seperti musim semi tahun lalu." Yunho menangkupkan kedua tanganya di pipi Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat pucat baby.. lihat tubuhmu sedikit kurus.."_

"_Itu karena Tuan kurang memperhatiakan geishanya."_

"_Mwo... ish, baiklah kalau begitu Tuanmu akan meengembalikan kondisi my geisha seperti semula."_

"_Saya menantikannya Tuan." Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, memeluk Tuannya erat, pelukannya yang dibalas lebih erat oleh Yunho. Dibalik punggung Yunho, doe eyes kelam itu menatap sendu rak buku yang berbentuk undakan tinggi, ada sesuatu tersembunyi di antara jeda himpitan buku-buku yang tersusun, yang tentusnya tidak akan di sadari oleh Yunho sekalipun._

_Polanium._

'_Ijinkan aku mereguk kebahagiaan bersamamu meski mungkin hanya tersisa dua minggu, Yunnie.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tanah **_**Naniwa**_** berselimut duka, mungkin ungkapan itu masih belum cukup sebagai wujud penggambaran betapa terpuruknya hati Bangsawan Jung. Pakian kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya seolah hanya berupa helaian tak bermakna, bagaimana masih memiliki makna jika kekuasaan yang di miliknya tak mampu melindungi seseorang yang di cintainya. Apakah hati manusia begitu rapuh hingga terkadang lebih memilih penyelesaian yang menurutnya terbaik namun tidak sadar jika bisa membuat seseorang begitu terluka. Yaitu dirinya yang ditinggalakn.**

**Yunho sang bangsawan negeri **_**Naniwa **_**kini menangis sambil memeluk kedua kaki sosok yang di cintainya, kaki telanjang seputih kapas yang menggantung di udara. Kimono merah yang membalut tubuh sosok indah yang sudah kaku itu mengobak saat angin dingin menepanya.**

**Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian pilu di bukit Sokjon tanah yang mungkin berapa ratus tahun kemudian akan berubah nama, Mereka hanya bisa melempar tatapan pilu dan deraian air mata saat sang **_**geisha**_** terindah berhati lembut itu di negeri **_**Naniwa**_** ditemukan tergantung di dahan pohon **_**cherry blossom**_**. Jejuung sang **_**geisha**_** memilih mengakhiri hidupnya di bawah rimbun **_**cherry blossom**_**, bahkan dalam keadaan jiwa yang telah pergi paras cantiknya tetap memancar indah di bawah sinar bulan, **_**doe eyes**_** indah yang terpejam rapat, tubuh yang terkulai terobang-ambing hembusan angin.**

**Kelopak **_**cherry blossom**_** yang berguguran menghujani tanah Naniwa, seakan ikut berduka atas kepergian sosok cantik itu.**

**Sang tuan pemilik geisha hanya bisa menangis dan meratap atas takdir buruk yang di gariskan Dewa. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Jejuung di sisinya, kenapa pujaan hatinya justru memilih meninggalkanya.**

.

"_**Tuan harus memiliki penerus untuk keluarga Jung dan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika dengan hamba."**_

_**.**_

"**Semoga **_**Budha**_** menerimamu di sisinya. Reinkarnasi... semoga kelak reinkaransi dirimu tidak mengambil keputusan yang sama denganmu meski masih memiliki takdir hidup yang sama, Geisha." Sang pendeta berwajah bijak yang sempat ditemui Jejuung saat masih menyandang status bangsawan Kim, menatap sendu sosok indah yang telah kehilangan jiwanya, tangan tuanya tak berhenti menyentuh bulatan tasbih berbahan kayu dengan tanpa henti melantunkan doa.**

.

.

.

**Epiloge**

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat sosok laki-laki kecil yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata bulat dengan mutiara hitam ditengahnya, begitu terpancar seolah mampu menyedot perhatian saat kau menatapnya, bibir _plum_ semerah trawberry yang tak berhenti mengebangkan senyumnya dan surai _almound _pendeknya terlihat begitu lembut saat hembusan angin mulai mengacaknya.

"_Chichi_!" tubuh kecilnya menghambur kepelukan pria matang yang dipanggilnya ayah. Pria tampan berusia 37 tahun itu membalas pelukan sosok mungil itu, sesekali mengecup helaian surai almound yang berbau wangi seolah menghipnotisnya untuk terus menghirupnya.

_Doe eyes_ indah itu hanya mengerjab imut saat mata musang ayahnya menatapnya dalam. Ia hanya anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang belum bisa membaca hati dan pikiran. Namun satu hal bocah laki-laki cantik itu sangat menyayangi Jung Yunho, ayahnya.

"Bajumu kotor _baby_.." tangan berotot itu mengibas noda yang mengotori seragam sekolah putranya.

"Iya.. ini tadi terkena tumpahan jus saat di kantin, _Chichi_ tidak marah kan karena seragam Boojae kotor." Cerry _lips _merah itu mengerucut imut, raut penyesalan tergamabar di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, tapi _Chichi_ akan menghukummu, anak nakal." Yunho memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesalnya.

"Mwo..."

Sreak

Yunho tidak mengindahkan celotehan putra cantiknya, justru yang dilakukan pria tampan itu adalah menggendong sosok mungil itu _bridal_ dan membawanya masuk kedalam audi.

"_Chichi_..."

Yunho hanya memasang senyum tipis saat sosok cantik itu kembali merengek, bahkan ia tetap merengek saat audi hitam itu mulai dikemudikan supir dan mulai merangkak meninggalkan Konoha Elementary school.

"_Chichi _akan mengukummu saat kau berusia 17 tahun nanti, jadi persiapkan dirimu. Cantik." Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil yang menatapnya bingung. Meski begitu ia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah tampan ayahnya.

'Cepatlah besar Boojae agar aku bisa menjadikanmu pendaping hidupku. Joongie kau begitu menyayangiku, kau tidak rela meniggalkan aku sendirian hingga mengutusnya untuk menemani hidupku, dia reinkarnasimu. Hanya saja aku harus sedikit bersabar menunggu hingga Boojaeku dewasa.' Senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir hatinya.

Yunho tidak pernah menyangka jika bayi tabung yang di lahirkan wanita pilihan _Haerboji_nya tuumbuh menjadi sosok menawan, bahkan memiliki paras yang sama dengan _geisha_-nya. Yunho yang awalnya berniat mengakhiri hidupnya demi menyusul Jaejoong yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menelan racun _polanium_. Racun mematikan yang tak ada obatanya dan beraksi lambat, butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk membunuh namun berkerja dengan halus dan pasti hingga orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak akan menyadari.

Yunho memilih untuk hidup, awalnya sampai putranya lahir saja, namun kemudian niatnya berubah saat pertama kali melihat sosok mungil yang lahir kedunia itu.

'Joongie.' Nama itu yang terucap dari bibirnya saat melihat wujud malaikat kecilnya.

.

Hembusan angin lembut namun mampu menggoyang kuncup-kuncup bunga _plum_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjelma menjadi kelopak _cherry blossoms_. Jejeran pohon _plum_ yang tumbuh di bahu jalan menjadi keindahan tersendiri sang pengguna jalan termasuk audi yang di dalamnya beisi Yunho dan Jaejoong kecil.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa kau ubah, diantaranya adalah kau tidak bisa mengubah bulan putih menjadi merah,

Kau tidak bisa mengubah aura dan jiwa meskipun telah mengubah raga,

Dan kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir hidup yang digariskan untukmu,

Meski begitu ada satu hal yang bisa kau ubah, yakni garis dan nasib. Tidak ada yang namanya nasib buruk, kau sendiri yang membuat nasibmu menjadi buruk.

Ada yang mengatakan _"Hati manusia begitu rapuh..."_ saat kau tidak mampu menyatukan pecahan kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping atau kau tidak mampu menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang, maka hal terbaik menurutnya adalah mengakhirinya.

Membiarkan pecahan kaca hingga mungkin akan melukai orang lain, mengabaikan sisa _puzzle_-nya hanya karena satu potongan yang hilang.

Padalah pada kenyaatanya kau masih bisa menyatukan kembali sekecil apaun pecahannya, atau kau bisa membuat sendiri gambaran atas _puzle_-mu yang hilang. Hanya saja semuanya membutuhkan proses panjang dan kesabaran.

Dan akhirnya semua tergantung padamu.

Hingga kau yang memilih

Pilihan baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

**Under cherry blossoms**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian bingung menyimpulkan ff ini? Baca dengan seksama biar gak bingung ^^ saya harap tidak membosankan.

Intinya ff ini bercerita tentang tiga reinkaransi. Chapter 2 dan 3 salin berkaitan ( bentuk twoshoot) membingungkan ya? ^^ saya tau... mianhe,

Saya tidak tau apakah pesan moralnya tersampaikan atau tidak. Jika masih banyak kesalah dalam penulisan atau cerita yang terlalu mengada-ada "saya mohon untuk memaklumi segala keterbatasan saya.

Terimakasih untuk reader baik hati yang sudah mendukung saya, menanggapi tatuan saya di chap 3 dengan positif dan rela meluangkan waktu demi mengetik kalimat yang tidak bisa di katakan pendek hanya semata-mata untuk mensuport saya. Terimakasih saya tidak bisa membalas kemurahan hati kalian, hanya dengan **Under cherry blossom end Chap** inilah sebagai wujud rasa terimakasih saya.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terimaksih juga untuk PM dan maaf saya belum bisa membalas dalam waktu dekat ini, saya tidak tersinggung dengan review atau PM kalian, justru saya sangat berterimaksih. U all the best ^^


End file.
